The Man in the Glass
by Hayai Akurei
Summary: There's more to Fai than meets the eye. But what is he hiding? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Man in the Glass

Prologue

By Hayai Akurei

"I still don't believe it."

Kurogane snorted, shaking his head. Fai glanced at the ninja and grinned. "We've seen it before, Kuron-pyuu. It shouldn't be that surprising."

"I still don't believe it," he grumbled as he looked at the tiny lizard that Sakura cradled in her arms. "To think this squirt could've _leveled_ the whole city. He was bigger than that kudan was back in Hanshin! And _now_ look at him!"

The princess regarded the small creature sadly. "He was just lonely! But since the feather made him bigger, people just became more afraid of him. He just wanted a friend. That was all."

_Coulda fooled me…looked more like he wanted to _eat_ us._

But Kurogane knew better than to voice his thoughts on the scrawny reptile, and kept his mouth shut. Syaoran smiled, relieved now that he had another feather at last returned to the princess. "What will you do with him, Hime-sama?"

She paused.

_Oh no…_ Kurogane moaned silently. _Please, don't let her ask…_

"May I keep him?"

_GAAHHHHHHH!_

Syaoran was about to try and protest – as he opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish for good measure – but gave into the pleading look she was giving him. Desperately, he turned to the two adults.

"I don't see why not," answered Fai. "Although we _did_ just try to kill him."

Kurogane just "mmphed." It was the same damn thing, and he felt a familiar twitch coming on. Tomoyo'd flick on the puppy eyes and BAM! She got her way. Vaguely, he wondered just how many times his princess had suckered him into coming over for a tea party when she was younger. But if habit didn't just settle in and make their tea "parties" into counseling sessions for his "ill conduct"! Arghh! She was just so…sickeningly _twisted_ and too cunning for her own good!

He was interrupted from his thoughts as a chirping Mokona wiggled down the back of his shirt, muttering something or other about being cold.

"What, do you get some sort of weird pleasure squirming around in my clothes!" Kurogane snarled viciously, snatching the manjuu with one hand and bonking him on the head with his fist.

"WAAHH!" it wailed, leaping over to Fai. "Kurogane's mad at me!"

"It's all right, Mokona," Fai assured him. Turning to tickle the lizard's tummy as Mokona hid in his expansive coat, he asked, "What will you name him?" Sakura shrugged. Pursing his lips, the wizard wracked his brain for a name.

"I know!" he crowed delightedly, clapping his hands. "We'll call him Kuro-ryuu!"

"Kuro-ryuu!" Mokona echoed.

"SHADDUP, THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Standing chipmunk-faced, Syaoran and Sakura watched as, once again, the two adults ran around in circles: one giggling insanely and the other lashing his sword about with murder in his eyes.

"Kuro-ryuu! Kuro-ryuu!" Fai sang. "I think it's a lovely name, Kuro-pin!"

"DOES THAT FLAPTRAP OF YOURS EVER STAY SHUT!"

"Kyaa! Kyaa!"

"What was the name the people here called him?" Sakura asked Syaoran. Her head cocked to the side in thought. "I know they called him something…"

"Godzilla," Syaoran replied. The city residents only screamed the name a couple thousand times as it rampaged downtown. It was a wonder he wasn't deaf already as well as visually impaired. The news reporters were all over the disaster too. Across every newspaper was the name "Godzilla" followed by a giant print of the several-hundred foot tall reptile.

Sakura lifted her hands up so that the she and the lizard were at the same eye-level. It cheeped at her, curious with this human as much as she was with him. After a few tense moments, she nodded with a smile. "Godzilla. Such a big name for such a little one."

Kurogane stared incredulously. "You're gonna name it Godzilla?"

"Ah! That's what the people of this world call him, ne?" Fai applauded, clapping enthusiastically. "Now, seeing as we have completed our mission here, shall we be on our way?"

"Let's go!" Mokona giggled with a SWOOSH of his wings. A familiar wind gusted up around them as the tiny manjuu swallowed them whole and vanished into the Witch's magic circle.

AN: Man, this is short. I'm not very good at writing long stories, but I'm trying. This may be the first one I actually finish. The chapters will hopefully get longer. It's mainly Fai-centric, but I'm going to try and focus on the other characters too. crosses fingers

Please review!


	2. Over the Hill and Through the Woods

The Man in the Glass

Chapter One

By Hayai Akurei

_When you get what you want in your struggle for self_

_And the world makes you king for a day,_

_Just go to the mirror and look at yourself,_

_And see what THAT man has to say._

_"The Man in the Glass"_

Ka-SQUISHHH!

Syaoran yelped as he slipped and fell forward. In the split second that he failed to close his mouth on his way to meet this ground, a vile-tasting liquid filled his mouth. Getting up, he spit it out, and looked down only to find himself completely covered in mud.

It was raining, making it much more difficult than it already was to try and escape from the mud's clutches. The showering droplets drummed steadily, echoing amongst the hills and through the forest of trees around them.

"WAAHH!" cried Fai, almost taking a tumble on his rear. It was odd to see the normally graceful wizard sliding with his arms waving around like an amateur ice-skater. Skidding over to Kurogane, he yelped as he almost slipped again – if he hadn't gotten a hold of Souhi and climbed his way up to latch onto the ninja's waist.

"Kuro-taaaaan! Help me!"

It could have been a trick of rather dim light, but Syaoran thought he saw a slight dash of pink pervade the older man's cheeks. "K'so, get off me, you damned mage!" Kurogane swore, trying to detach the Fai-blob from around his waist.

"But Kuro-wan!" whined Fai, his legs still sliding every which way. "I can't stand up! I'll fall!" His grip on the ninja slipped a little, sending him into a low split as if to punctuate his comment.

"All you all right, Hime-sama?" Syaoran questioned, turning to the princess. Sakura nodded from where she sat in the mud, still looking radiant despite her muddy appearance. "It's okay," she assured him. "I'm not hurt." She looked over at Godzilla who was splashing around in the mud. With a squeak, he looked up at them and skittered over, running up to Sakura and into her arms.

Slipping an arm around the girl to help her stand, Syaoran tried not to skid in the ankle-deep pool of filth that they had fallen in.

"Kurogane-san," he said over his shoulder, "I think we should…"

He sweatdropped as he turned around to face the two adults who were still…having conflicts.

If he had thought the situation was somewhat awkward before, this one outstripped it easily. Fai clung to the other man with the determination of a rabid fangirl. Touya-ou had plenty of them back home in Clow, so he knew just how scary they could be. And the dancers back in the Yuukaku district were almost as terrifying. A small shudder ran through Syaoran's body. Never again was he going to dress in drag. Never, never, NEVER.

"KURO-CHUUUUU!"

"QUIT TRYING TO DE-PANTS ME!" Kurogane roared, one hand on his belt to keep it from falling and the other on the mage.

The two young ones blushed faintly.

Grabbing the wailing wizard who was masquerading as a leech, the ninja all but wrenched Fai off him and hurled him up and out of the pit, where he tumbled head over heels into the bushes. Huffing with an air of satisfaction, he took a squelching step forward, only to slip and fall flat on his back.

"Karma, karma, Kuro-chin," teased Fai, popping up with brambles in his hair.

The ninja growled. Carefully, he climbed out, which was actually quite impressive considering how much mud was still stuck to him and that the thick puddle was trying its very best to get him to stick around and play. Turning back around, he held a hand out to the princess. Sakura smiled at him, gathering Godzilla up in her arms, and let him help her out of the pit. With a "hup", Syaoran clambered out as well. Finally free from their prison, the four sighed, looking like the bedraggled kittens and puppies that they were.

Syaoran shivered. The rain and the cold mud were chilling him to the bone.

Tucking a lock of muddied blonde bangs behind his ear, Fai grinned. "Well, we've certainly gotten into a bit of a stick, haven't we?"

As he looked over at the others, Syaoran took in their less than…clean appearances. Sakura had a lovely little mud print on the seat of her skirt. Crawling around the princess's shoulders – and getting her dirtier as he did so – Godzilla looked something akin to the Terror of the Swamp from the children's stories he used to read. Kurogane's cloak was covered in the thick goo and Fai…had managed to come out with only muddy boots. Aside from the burrs in his hair that is.

"Hee hee!" the blonde cackled, pointing at the ninja. "Look at you! All dirty!"

It was so fast, Syaoran almost missed it. A half a second later, Fai was sprawled on the ground, a ball of mud splashed messily across his face.

Kurogane snickered. "Aahh, that felt good."

Fai sat up, and frowned at the ninja – which wasn't a very threatening look at all. Hiding a growing smile behind his hand, Syaoran suppressed a chuckle. It didn't do much good. One more look at the wizard sent him into bouts of laughter. Beside him, Sakura giggled, while Kurogane merely smirked. Fai joined in too, wiping the slop from his face.

His chuckles subsiding, Syaoran smiled. He hadn't had a good laugh like that in _ages_.

Noting Sakura shivering slightly, he moved to offer her his cloak, but a swish of blue stopped him. Fai whisked his outer coat around the girl's shoulders, buttoning it at the neck. Lifting the hood up, he plopped it on her head before placing his hands on his hips and looking at her like an artist who had just finished his masterpiece.

"There you go."

"Thank you…b-but Fai-san…" Sakura began to protest. He held a hand up and grinned.

"There's no harm in it, Sakura-chan," he said. "I've got a second coat anyway and what kind of gentleman would I be if left you soaking in the rain? And if Syaoran gave you his cloak, he'd be even wetter!"

Syaoran chuckled. Not that he would have _minded_ giving his cloak up and getting wet…

The princess stammered, "But the mud…"

"It'll wash out," Syaoran assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't want to catch a cold, do you?" She shook her head.

Fai giggled, clasping his hands together in utter joy. "And besides, we all get to see you look like an adorable little melting mud snowman!"

The two teenagers blinked. "SnowMAN?" Several images popped into their heads, and none of them seemed too pleasant.

Fai laughed. "Ah, that's right! Kuro-chuu and I will have to show you one the next time it snows."

"Why do I have to help you and your crazy schemes?" shouted Kurogane, standing right in front of Fai and growling menacingly. The blond merely chuckled behind his hand and drew little circles on the other man's chest teasingly with the other. "But Kuro-CHAN, you're the _only_ other one who _knows_ what I'm talking about, and you're sooo much stronger than I am!"

With a chirp, Mokona popped out of Kurogane's cloak. "And Mokona thinks you'd make really BIG snowmen! Big BIG ones!" He jumped up as high as he could to indicate how tall – which was about as tall as the ninja's head. Syaoran and Sakura giggled at the small creature's antics, and even Godzilla made a noise that could have passed as a reptilian snigger.

However, their relative peace was interrupted as the heavens decided to angst even more, dumping twice as much rain upon the travelers. They yelped, trying to find some sort of shelter from the relentless downpour. The drops were so hard and heavy that it hurt as it washed away bits of mud that still clung to them.

"We need to find shelter!" Syaoran shouted over the roaring din.

Mokona poked its head out from its place on Kurogane's shoulder. "Look! Mokona sees something!"

"It's a cave," Fai observed, squinting his eyes. "Hyuu, Mokona! You've got good eyesight!"

The manjuu bun nodded as they all ran toward it. "Uh-huh! Especially if my eyes go like THIS!" he crowed, his eyes insanely wide in true "mekyo" fashion.

Following Fai inside, Syaoran made sure that Sakura was within an arm's length away, should the need to protect her arose. Kurogane brought up the rear with Mokona, occasionally glancing behind them to make sure they were safe.

"It's so dry in here," said the princess, running her hands over the craggy stone. "And so big."

Flopping onto the ground, Fai stretched. "Well…I guess we'll stick around here until the rain stops." The others nodded, taking a seat. Sakura shivered, despite the added warmth of Fai's thick and fuzzy coat. Syaoran noticed and scooted closer. Taking her hands in his, he began to rub them briskly, blowing on them now and again.

"You need to stay warm or you might catch a cold," he said. Sakura blinked. A light blush stained her cheeks at their rather close proximity, but she willed it away. After a few moments, it suddenly dawned upon the young archeologist what he was doing and he pulled away quickly.

Bowing his head, he said, "Forgive me."

Sakura looked away and replied softly, "It's all right."

He was about to say something when a faint rustle caught his attention. His bright brown eyes narrowed slightly. Fai and Kurogane looked up.

"What was that?" he asked, already falling into a protective stance around the princess. Fai said not a word, but kept looking around for their unseen visitor. A low rumble – almost a growl – thrummed through the cave. Godzilla snarled.

Kurogane was looking around too, his expression wary and his fingers lightly touched Souhi's hilt, poised to attack within a second's notice.

"Syaoran-kun?" murmured Sakura. He put a finger to his lips, and she fell silent. There was a faint sound of footfalls, echoing lightly among the cave. Slowly, Syaoran sat back on his heels, coiling, ready to attack like a threatened snake.

Then, from off to the side, a figure began to walk out of the shadows. Syaoran couldn't make out the face, but it was visibly tall and male. He was about to speak when the man's eyes glowed a sinister blue and he raised his hand with all the icy grace of an executioner.

The second he saw a small light appear in the man's palm, the young man struck. Soaring past Fai, he sent the attacker reeling to the dirt. Shakily getting on his hands and knees, the figure coughed, as Syaoran snatched him by the collar. Then, the light in his eyes changed from blue to green.

'_What the…?'_

Cold fear gripped his heart as the bloody face of Princess Sakura rose to meet his gaze. Her emerald eyes were blank, devoid of any light. Streams of blood ran over her white face. The pink dress that she was wearing was stained deep red with blood, torn in multiple places.

"AHHH!" he screamed, dropping the doppelganger and shoving her away.

"Syaoran-kun!" cried Sakura, as he grabbed her and held her close. His heart pounded mercilessly in his chest as he watched the girl that wasn't his princess get up again. The way she moved, it was unnatural, as if she were a vengeful phantom. Scary did little to describe what was strangling his heart so. Just looking into those dark green orbs of nothingness struck a chord of fear in him so deep that he thought it would nearly kill him. But wasn't she – he – it! – several feet taller just a minute ago? And he knew those eyes were blue only a few seconds before.

"OI!"

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts as Kurogane hauled them both to their feet and placed himself directly in the monster's path, keeping it from getting to them. "When you've got a clear shot, take the princess and get outside," he hissed.

Kurogane then turned on the Sakura duplicate, who continued to lock eyes with Syaoran. With a chiming hiss of metal, Souhi was unsheathed from its scabbard at Kurogane's side.

That got the creature's attention. Hair swished lightly about its face as its head snapped to face the ninja, blank eyes resting on him.

"Show your true form," the ninja snarled. He raised the shining blade at the level of the creature's head. Sightless eyes raised an eyebrow, and Kurogane frowned.

Suddenly, the copy's dark eyes widened and burned red, her lips curving up into a malignant smile. Fangs grew long as knives as her form changed. Powerful muscles rippled over gargantuan limbs, and the fair skin gave way to leathery black hide.

'_A shapeshifter…'_ Syaoran thought, his mind caught between fear and awe.

Kurogane froze. But as the creature took one step forward, he shook himself to his senses. The monster growled and lumbered towards them.

Waiting until it was close enough to allow them free escape, Syaoran bolted past it, hauling Sakura with him. Mokona leapt onto Fai's shoulder as the mage ran alongside them. They blinked back water as they found themselves once again in the rain.

Everything was going by in a blur. Syaoran never knew that he could run this fast. Trees and rocks were now smudges of color.

'_Go! Go! GO!'_ his body screamed, his feet pounding against the ground.

From behind him, he could hear a pounding noise and Kurogane shout.

Glancing briefly behind them, Syaoran paled as he saw the huge monster running at a speed that belied its gargantuan size. It was giving chase to its prey, and was quickly gaining. Another glance told him that Kurogane was on the creature's heels and closing in.

Still running, Syaoran gripped the princess's hand harder, almost literally dragging her along. But the mud was making it so difficult…

Then the next moment, she was gone.

Her terrified cry registered in his mind first, and then he noticed that she was no longer at his side.

"Sakura-chan!" Fai shouted.

The wizard and archeologist skidded to a halt. The young princess lay almost fifteen yards away, trying to get up as the monster thundered towards her.

"SAKURA-HIME!" screamed Syaoran. He was about to double back and beat the creature down with his own two hands, but he was already too far away to save her.

'_No…' _his mind whispered as he reached out to her. He was going to lose her…again. His heart felt like it would drown in despair. _'It doesn't matter if she doesn't remember me! But what's the point in living if she's not even around?'_

The young princess tried to scream, but only a mere whimper of fear escaped her lips. Her eyes widened and she instinctively curled around herself before she was torn in two.

"SAKURA-HIME!"


	3. Do you hear what I hear?

The Man in the Glass

Chapter Two

By Hayai Akurei

For it isn't your father or mother or wife 

_Whose judgment upon you must pass,_

_The fellow whose verdict counts most in your life_

_Is the one staring back in the glass._

_"The Man in the Glass"_

'_I'm not dead.'_

That was the first thing Sakura could think of as she opened her eyes and noticed the obvious lack of pain.

'_Where's the blood? Where's the agonizing pain? Where are the claws that are supposed to be protruding through my chest?'_

'_Your awfully _underdeveloped_ chest…_' part of her mind grumbled. Godzilla tweeped and she cautiously opened one eye.

"Are you all right?" a gruff voice asked. She gasped lightly and looked up to find Kurogane blocking the near fatal blow with his shining blade. Souhi groaned against the creature's claws.

From somewhere behind them, she heard Syaoran shout, "SAKURA-HIME! KUROGANE-SAN!"

Screeching, the monster lurched back, raising his deadly claws like an axe, ready to chop them in two.

Sakura barely had time for a startled "eep!" as Kurogane swept her up in his arms. The monster's hand collided into the earth just inches from their feet as Kurogane dodged nimbly aside. Pressing her against his chest with one arm, he spun around on one foot, whipping Souhi in a blinding circle on the ground.

"_CHI-RYU JIN-ENBU!"_

The monster howled, the blades of light cutting through its body. Clinging to the man tighter, Sakura closed her eyes, trying to block out the deafening roar raging in her ears.

When she opened them again, the monster was gone. And every tree within Souhi's attack range had been leveled.

"You okay?" asked Kurogane. He was holding her so close, that she could hear his heartbeat steadily thumping against her ear. Nodding, she looked around as his grip loosened.

"Syaoran-kun?" she called, slipping from the ninja's embrace. She didn't see him anywhere. Nor Fai-san.

"Let's look over there," Kurogane said.

"Uhn."

Trudging through the thick mud, Sakura looked around. But still there was neither hide nor hair of the boy and the blond.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"HYUU!"

Sakura screamed as a big, muddy something sat up right in front of her.

"Ah, ah," it said, wiping the mud from its face, revealing a smiling wizard. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you, Sakura-chan?" he asked, as Kurogane reached down to help him stand up.

"Sakura-hime!" cried a voice from behind them. Sakura turned to find a smaller blob a little ways away, undoubtedly Syaoran, as he too sat up, with an even smaller blob next to him.

"Phbbbpphhbbrrrr!" Mokona said as he shook the mud from his fur. Inspecting himself to make sure he was completely mud-free, the little white creature struck a pose atop Syaoran's head. "All clean!"

"Syaoran-kun!" Beaming, Sakura ran to him, throwing herself in his arms. Stumbling back a bit, the boy smiled and hugged her back.

"It's okay," Sakura murmured, hugging him tight. "I'm all right."

"But you…I…" stammered the boy.

Her eyes widening, the young princess pulled back. "You're not hurt, are you? The monster didn't injure you anywhere, did it?"

"Eh…no. I'm fine. And I'm glad to see that you're unharmed as well."

Sakura smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "That's good." To her utter delight, Syaoran smiled back.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan!" Fai wailed, hugging both teenagers in his tentacle-like grip. "You were almost shiskabobbled by that monster! We were so worried about you!" His eyes turned sly. "Syaoran especially."

The boy flushed deep red. "I…uh…uh…"

Tromping heavily through the mud, Kurogane cast a wary eye around them. "In any case, let's keep moving. These things may travel in packs. Either that, or there may be a mate nearby."

Fai nodded. "I agree."

"I wonder where we are now," Syaoran questioned aloud, now that they weren't running for their lives – from mud puddles and monsters alike. All that Sakura could see were hills, forest and more hills.

Suddenly, the princess tensed, looking around.

"Sakura-hime?" Her companion glanced at her, his dark brown eyes blinking in question.

She turned to him. "Uhm…Syaoran-kun? Did you hear something?"

"No, is something the matter?"

"I just thought I – "

There it was again! She took off, running towards the sound, ignoring the startled protests from the others.

"Moko-chan, can you hear it?" she asked. The white meat bun on her shoulder nodded.

Someone was crying, she could hear it. Sakura shook her head. No, more like, sense it. The sobs grew louder and louder as she got closer.

"Hello? Hello!" shouted the princess, "Where are you? We're coming to help you!"

Mokona bounced up and down frantically. "Sakura! It's coming from over there!"

Several of the trees that had fallen to Souhi's wrath had piled up on top of one another, creating quite a mess. Scrambling over, Sakura knelt down and pushed some of the ruined branches aside.

It was difficult to see, but a shock of gold caught her eye and muffled hiccupping sniffles arose from the leafy cage.

"I want my papa…"

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted, trying to lift a large branch. The young archeologist skidded to her side, inspecting the damage. "There's a child under there!"

Fai gasped. "What were you thinking, Kuro-pon? See what you did?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he snarled.

"Help me with this," said Syaoran, lifting a heavy limb aside. Kneeling nearby, Sakura peered through the foliage at the child. She could see her a bit better now, where there weren't so many branches.

Dark golden hair tumbled over the child's face, hiding her magnificent amber eyes. Her chubby cheeks were wet with tears and her clothes were ripped and dirty.

"It's going to be okay," she said gently, "We're going to get you out. Just be brave, all right?"

The young one sniffed, her shoulders shaking with tears. "I want my papa…"

"We'll take you to your papa," she assured her. "Just don't move. Syaoran-kun and the others will get you out in no time."

Grabbing a one of the slighter tree trunks in his arms, Kurogane hefted it to the side. Fai's feet slid in the mud as he tried to push another off.

"We've almost got it!" Syaoran exclaimed. Kurogane propped a large tree against his shoulder, Fai moving to assist him.

"Just grab the kid and let's go!" he shouted. Fai yelped as the tree almost slipped from his grasp and Syaoran strained to help lift the massive trunk. Sakura waited. As soon as the opening was wide enough, she held her hand out as far as she could reach.

The child whimpered.

"Hurry!" she shouted, "Take my hand!"

Crawling slowly towards her, the child placed her chubby palm in hers. Hoisting her up and grabbing her under the arms, Sakura tugged her out from the leafy cage.

With a grunt, the three men let the trunk fall to the ground with a shuddering THUDD! Slumping to the ground, they turned to Sakura, who was cradling the child close.

"I was so scared!" the youngster wailed, snuggling deeper into Sakura's arms. "I thought I was gonna be trapped there forever an' ever an' I'd never see my papa again!"

Any other words from the toddler were lost in a violent outbreak of sobs.

"There, there…" murmured the princess soothingly. "It's all right now, because we're here to help you."

Sniffling and wiping her runny nose with her dirty sleeves, the little girl turned her golden eyes up at her. "Th-thank you."

"You're very welcome," Fai said, kneeling next to them, "Now what's your name, little lady?"

"K-Kohaku."

"Really?" He gave the child a winning smile and petted her head. "That's a lovely name."

"Thank you…"

Syaoran sat up. "So where do you and your father live?"

Sniffling, Kohaku shrugged. "It's a village in the hills, and there's lots and lots of flowers everywheres. And you can see the whole valley."

"So do you know where we should walk?"

She shook her head sadly. "I got lost."

"It's all right," Syaoran assured her, rubbing her back. "We'll get you back home."

Teary eyes glimmered up at him. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"Will you pinky swear?"

With a sunny grin, Syaoran extended his pinky out to her. He and the princess used to do this when they were children.

"I pinky swear on it."

Kohaku managed a smile, and looped her little finger around his.

Author's Notes: KYAAA! I got reviews! I feel so loved! Thank you, thank you! I'm sorry this took so long. I was on vacation for a month in Thailand! I'll do my very best not to make you wait so long next time. MANY THANKS TO YUMIKO KAZE FOR EDITING! COOKIES FOR HER!

I'm also sorry if the POVs are becoming a tad confusing. I've been reading the A Song of Ice and Fire series lately and each chapter is told from a different character's perspective, sort of.


	4. Hugs 'N Kisses

The Man in the Glass

Chapter Three

By Hayai Akurei

--((00))-((00))--

Some people may think you're a straight-shooting chum 

_And call you a wonderful guy,_

_But the man in the glass says you're only a bum_

_If you can't look him straight in the eye._

_"The Man in the Glass"_

--((00))-((00))--

Night fell quickly. It almost came without warning, as the stormy clouds allowed few of the sun's rays to pass through. Agreeing to retire for the day, the group had settled under an expansive oak, managing to start a little fire.

They had finally made it back into the forest, soon after which both girls fell asleep.

Syaoran smiled fondly at the princess, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She was smiling in her sleep, obviously having a good dream. Kohaku lay next to her, with Godzilla and Mokona sandwiched in the middle. They all looked so peaceful.

"I wonder how much further we have to walk," Fai mused, setting his coat out to dry on one of the many overhanging limbs.

Next to him, Kurogane gazed into the meager little flames. "I just hope we're not going in the wrong direction."

"Kohaku said that her home was in the mountains," Syaoran reasoned. "As small as she is, she couldn't have wandered too far from home."

"But also," added Fai, "considering her size, a large hill could count as a mountain to her. And this area is full of large hills."

"Great," Kurogane grunted.

"Kohakuuuu!"

"Did you hear that?" Syaoran asked, standing up. The older men nodded. It was faint, but they still heard it. Kurogane stood up, still keeping one hand on Souhi. Peering out into the dark, he said, "There. See the little lights moving off over there?"

Syaoran grinned. Several lantern lights bobbed in the dark like fireflies as the shouts grew louder.

"Kohaku!" the voices shouted again. "KOHAKUUUU! KOHAAAAAAKU!"

Kneeling down, the young man shook the toddler's shoulder.

"Kohaku!" he whispered loudly. "Kohaku!"

With a yawn, the child blinked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Hunh?"

"I think it's your father!" he said, "He's out there looking for you!"

That got her up. Springing to her feet, she jumped up, trying to see through the bushes. "Where? Where?"

Picking her up in his arms so she could see, Syaoran pointed out over the hill. "See the lights? That's them over there."

"Kohakuuu!"

"Yes!" she cried happily, bouncing up and down in his arms excitedly as she waved. "PAPA! I'M HERE! I'M OVER HERE! PAPA!"

The lights paused and started to make their way toward them.

"PAPAAAA!" Kohaku yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. "I'M HERE! OVER HERE! OVER HERE!"

Soon, the search party was within sight. A tall man who bore a striking resemblance to Kurogane ran ahead of everyone else.

"KOHAKU!"

"PAPA!" Kohaku squealed as Syaoran set her down. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, the little girl sped towards her father. "PAPA!"

The man swept her up in his arms, hugging her tight and kissing her face over and over. She was crying, and he looked like he was about to. Some of their fellow villagers gathered around, laughing happily.

Syaoran smiled, as Fai, Kurogane and a recently awakened Sakura joined him. The princess moved to his side and hugged him, watching the sweet reunion.

"YOU FOUND HER!"

A young woman barreled towards the two teenagers, glomping them both. The boy felt his face burn as she pressed them against her rather ample chest, nuzzling her cheek against their heads and crooning like a deranged pigeon.

"You all are, like, heroes! You found our little Kohaku! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ah!" Fai said, clapping his hands, "Isn't that the bartender we met at the Clover Bar in Outo, Kuro-chii?"

The ninja grunted the affirmative.

"Mokona wants a hug too!" the little white manjuu cried, bouncing up and down. "Kuro-rin! Hug me! Hug me!"

The ninja grabbed him and shoved him into Fai's arms. "Shut up!"

Syaoran felt like he was going to run out of air. The same went for Sakura, judging from the look on her face.

"You found her, you found her! I, like, cannot thank you enough! She's like a baby sister to me! Even though, she's not!" the girl shouted. This was followed by another bout of thanks and an ecstatic series of kisses on the cheek for them both.

"Ooo!" she squealed. Smooch smooch. "I oughta throw ya'll a party!"

Finally, she let them go, leaving them half-dazed and gasping for air. At least they were at last able to get a good look at her. She had tan skin and blue eyes, and the most outlandish color of rose pink hair Syaoran had ever seen. Was that even natural?

"The name's Caldina," she said cheerily. "Thanks a billion for finding her."

"I believe I should be the one giving thanks," a deeper voice said. All eyes turned to Kohaku and to her father, who stepped into the light of the fire.

He was tall, matching Kurogane in height, and while his right eye was black, his left was a milky white.

Bowing shortly to them, he said, "I'm Kokuyo. You have my deepest gratitude for finding my daughter. I owe you a favor for safely returning her to me. You need only ask."

"My name is Syaoran," the boy said, "We'd be most grateful if you could find us a place to stay. We're travelers in these parts, and these lands are unfamiliar to us."

"By all means, come and stay with us," the man said, "It is the least I can do for you."

Remembering his courtesies, Syaoran bowed shortly, as the man had done. Behind him, Sakura curtsied gracefully. "Thank you very much, sir."

"The pleasure is mine," he replied, adjusting his hold on his lantern and little daughter. "Now, let's all get back home."

--((00))-((00))--

The village was further than Syaoran had anticipated. This was only so because they had been walking in the wrong direction. Later on, Fai took many opportunities to rub this in Kurogane's face.

The magnificent structure was that met his eyes was hardly a village. It was practically a giant palace built into the side of a small mountain. High walls kept the howling wind at bay and its inhabitants safe from potential predators. Dozens of winding paths followed the curves of the rock as the village went higher and deeper into the caverns.

Such a stunning example of architecture left only awed stares on four foreign faces. Mokona just beamed. (No one knew if Godzilla was impressed, the lizard having a severe lack of expression in the first place.)

Syaoran couldn't even bring himself to speak as they walked through the fortified gates and into the little town in the mountain. All around them were wondrous sorts of plants, growing in bountiful waves from their decorative pots. A wall of white limestone stood behind them, curving around in a half-circle to form a sort of courtyard.

Families gathered inside their separate homes, coming out to greet those who had gone out with the search party.

"Come," Kokuyo said, adjusting a sleeping Kohaku in his arms. "It's time we got inside."

As the villagers bid their goodbyes and retired for the night, the newcomers followed their host down the cobblestone streets. A bright light caught Syaoran's eye and he turned. From within the rock itself was a window, a lamp sitting at the sill, burning brighter than any normal flame above everything.

"That's the home of our village elder," Kokuyo explained, "His house overlooks the entire village. I'll take you to him tomorrow when the sun rises. He'll probably show you around the library like he does with everyone, but he's not a dull sort of person."

"A library?" Syaoran's eyes brightened. Beside him, Sakura giggled.

"Syaoran-kun loves books," she said, "He's an archeologist, and he's very curious." This earned her a somewhat sheepish smile from her companion.

Guiding them to a flight of stairs inside a small alcove, the older man nodded. "Rest first. Then we'll call on him tomorrow. Kohaku goes by regularly. And he enjoys having visitors."

"Hyuu," Fai murmured, peeking his head out to look upon the town. "You really can see everything from up here."

Drawn by the magnificent view, the children looked out over the sweeping hills, gently lit by the moon's soft glow.

Scowling, Kurogane growled. "Get back or you'll fall off the ledge."

"Oh Father," teased the wizard, waving his hand nonchalantly at him. "You're so cute when you're looking out for the children. But don't worry."

He was about to continue, even after Kurogane's killing death glare, but was cut off by a short cough. Syaoran felt a small rise of concern well up inside him as Fai cleared his throat. Was he getting sick?

"Are you getting sick?" asked Sakura worriedly. Had she read his mind? The Celesian wizard merely smiled. "Just a little cold from the chilly air. It'll go away eventually."

"Well…" The princess worried her lip. "…okay. But take care of yourself."

Petting her head in a rather fatherly manner, Fai met her eyes. "I will. Thank you for caring, Sakura-chan."

The princess smiled prettily. Godzilla yawned.

The stairs continued to go up and then went back down, tunneling further into the rock until it came out the other side of the elder's house where only a few houses were situated. As quietly as possible, Kokuyo unlocked the door and led them all inside.

Syaoran felt a small twinge of homesickness, seeing how simple and cozy the house was. It reminded him of his own little place in Clow, except less cluttered. He briefly wondered if he would ever get around to tidying it all up if they got back.

_When…_ he told himself sternly. _When we get back._

Tucking Kohaku into bed, Kokuyo left her door slightly ajar and led his guests down the hall.

"These are the two guest bedrooms," he said, opening the doors. "A little dusty, but otherwise clean. We hardly use them except for when the relatives come to visit."

Sakura smiled. "It's perfect."

"I'll share a room with Kurorin and Syaoran and Sakura can share the other," declared Fai cheerily, dramatically pointing to one room with one hand and to the second with the other hand. "And since Godzilla will be staying with you, Mokona can come with us."

The ninja snarled. "What makes you think I'm sharing a room with you and the meat bun? Both of you are crazy!"

"Aww Kurorin, don't be shy!" Fai crooned. "It's like a sleepover! No worries! He's asleep already anyway."

From his nesting place in Fai's jacket, the white manjyu snored softly.

Syaoran's face flamed red when what Fai had said finally settled into his brain. Share a room with the princess! Again!

He'd done it a few rare times before, but every time he did, he had nightmares of Touya-ou exacting his imperial wrath upon him for even going along with such an idea. While he liked the idea of spending time with the princess and being close to her (meaning he'd have an easier time protecting her), he knew that getting too close would end up with catastrophic consequences. He doubted that he would be granted the mercy of a swift death for rooming with the princess. Sure they'd had something akin to sleepovers when their fathers talked all night about whatever adults talked about, but that was different!

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, tugging on his sleeve. "Are you okay? Your face is red."

"I-I'm fine," he stammered.

"You're not getting sick too, are you?"

"No, princess."

At this, she gave him an odd little look that said, "Okay, but I'm onto you and you better not be lying."

After settling into their rooms a little, the group gathered in the living room, admiring the spacious quarters and homey furnishings. For the first time in a long time, they were in a place that actually looked like a home. Pleasant smells wafted from the kitchen, and bunches of dried spice grasses hung from the rafters, casting odd shadows over the ceiling from the light of the fireplace.

"Tidy place you've got," Fai said, covering his mouth as he coughed. "Very cozy."

"It's not much, but now I'll finally be able to use some of this space up," Kokuyo commented, clearing away a few things from the table. "It's a little big for just me and Kohaku."

"And her mother?" Sakura asked. "Where is she?"

Kokuyo looked to a framed picture on the table, his eyes softening. "Hisui died giving our daughter to me."

The princess bit her lip, looking ashamedly into her lap. "I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's all right," Kokuyo said, giving her reassuring nod. "Every now and then, Kohaku claims to have seen her. So I take comfort in knowing that she watches over us both."

Syaoran looked at the miniature painting of Kohaku's mother. She was tall, with long blonde hair and green eyes. He knew that the little girl would grow up to look just like her.

Looking at the woman's countenance, he recalled seeing portraits of Queen Nadeshiko hanging in various rooms in the palace back home when Sakura had taken him on a full tour. He had never seen her in person, as she had sadly died when the princess was barely two. She was such a beautiful woman, and she and the king looked genuinely happy together. Both Hisui and the Queen seemed to physically radiate motherly tenderness, gentle smiles eternally gracing their kind faces.

"It's getting late," Kurogane said, turning to the children. "You both better get in bed and get some sleep."

"Indeed," Fai chirped, "We have lots to do tomorrow! Like find that feather!"

"All right," Sakura said, cradling a sleepy Godzilla in her arms. "Is Fai-san and Kurogane-san going to stay up?"

He shook his head. "No, we'll be there in just a moment."

"Well then, goodnight," she said, hugging the taller man.

For a brief moment, Fai was taken aback. But his blue eyes softened and he returned the gesture somewhat awkwardly.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan," replied the wizard. "Sweet dreams."

"Uhn!" With a smile brilliant enough to dazzle the heavens, Sakura went to her room where Syaoran was waiting.

--((00))-((00))--

Syaoran didn't know what time it was, but for some odd reason, he had woken up. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The princess lay in the bed on the opposite end of the room, Godzilla curled up against her chest for warmth.

Sitting up, he glanced outside. It was still dark.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura mumbled, sitting up groggily and wiping the sand from her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said, smiling at her. "Everything's fine."

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes, princess?"

She turned over on her side so that she was facing him, her head propped up on one hand. "Uhm…what do you think will happen once all my feathers are found?"

"I suppose we'll find our way home," he replied.

"And Fai-san and Kurogane-san?"

"They'll reach their destinations too, I'm sure."

"Oh."

For a while, silence reigned between the two of them, although not at all uncomfortable. Syaoran found himself once again gazing contentedly at the princess, warmed by her very presence.

There was a thump from outside the room.

"What was that?" asked Sakura. Bolting to his feet, Syaoran grabbed Hien and stood in front of the door. Slowly, Sakura slid out of bed, her bare feet making light padding sounds on the carpeted stone floor. He put one arm in front of her, keeping her behind him just in case danger lurked nearby. But he sensed nothing dangerous.

Carefully, he opened the door to their room and peeked into the hallway. The door that led to Fai and Kurogane's room was closed, as was Kokuyo's and Kohaku's.

From the direction of the kitchen, he could still hear the sound of the dying embers crackling every once and a while.

He wasn't hallucinating. He had heard something, and Sakura had heard it too.

Carefully, the two made their way to the kitchen, taking care to stay in the shadows. Nothing was to be seen.

"It was nothing," Syaoran said, turning around, "Probably a cat or somethi – ahh!"

Sakura started when he suddenly fell over.

"Syaoran-kun! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I tripped over something…"

With a twist of a knob on the side of a little oil lamp, a soft light filled the room. A slender form lay sprawled out on the floor at Syaoran's feet, curled around itself on the warm stone. Both gasped in recognition.

"FAI-SAN!"

--((00))-((00))--

Author's Notes: Ah, ah! This story hasn't died yet! I came up with some really good stuff while I was away, so look for more! Kohaku and Kokuyo belong to CLAMP's "WISH" and Caldina cameos from "Magic Knight Rayearth."


	5. Is This Love?

The Man in the Glass

Chapter Four

By Hayai Akurei

--((00))-((00))--

He's the fellow to please, never mind all the rest, 

_For he's with you clear up to the end,_

_And you've passed your most dangerous, difficult test_

_If the man in the glass is your friend._

_"The Man in the Glass"_

--((00))-((00))--

He was tumbling through a world of white.

So bright… 

The light pained him, and a twinge of fear passed through his spine. He could feel the intense heat surrounding him, suffocating him, but he couldn't find the strength to fight back. His limbs had become leaden weights, pulling him further and further down into an oblivion of holy brilliance.

And he let it.

Then, something cool cut through the light, and everything dimmed to a gentle gray, the pain receding into nothingness.

Fai sighed, shifting his head, the remnants of sleep fluttering away. Vaguely, he could feel someone's hand on his forehead. It felt pleasantly cool against the heat of his skin. Slowly, he opened his eyes, momentarily blinded by the thin knife of sunlight peeking past the curtains.

Suu-megami-sama, his head _hurt_.

"Finally!" he heard Kurogane exclaim exasperatedly. "You're awake!"

"I think it'd be best if you kept your voice down," said an unfamiliar voice. Calm, cool, commanding, yet gentle. "His hearing is liable to be sensitive."

Fai frowned slightly, trying to see through the fog in his head at the newcomer. He was greeted by a young man with a tender smile, light brown hair coming down in wisps about his face, a longer lock bobbing against his left cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Golden eyes peered down at him through wire-rimmed glasses.

The wizard gave a half-hearted grin. "Not too bad."

The young man smiled, removing his hand from Fai's forehead and rummaging around in a bag on the floor next to him.

"The mage is awake," called Kurogane into the hall. There was a scurry of feet and Sakura and Syaoran came running in, babbling with worry.

"Fai-san! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt? Are you feverish? Are you all right?"

The children had such sincere looks of pure relief mixed with concern on their faces that Fai had to wonder briefly what had happened for them to act so in the first place. Kokuyo walked in, Kohaku in his arms with a chuckle.

"Slow down, he's not going anywhere."

"Fai-san!" Sakura said, clasping his hand in hers. "I'm so glad that you're all right!"

Syaoran nodded. "You certainly gave us a scare."

Fai's brow furrowed into an uncharacteristic frown. "What happened?"

"To make a long story short," Kurogane growled from his corner, "You fainted in the kitchen last night and that's where the kids found you. You've been out like a light since, so Kokuyo had to call the doctor."

The doctor nodded. "My name is Kakei. It's nice to meet you, Fai."

Fai's tiny manly ego twitched at Kurogane's words. Faint? _Faint_? How could he just _faint_? That certainly wasn't possible. A man of his good health simply didn't just go around blacking out at random.

His headache came jarring back as he began to cough.

Oh yeah. He was getting _sick_. That would probably be why.

"Here," Kakei said, mildly interrupting the blonde from his thoughts. "This medicine ought to help. Just a spoonful a day should do it."

"So what's wrong?" asked Syaoran. Was it possible for a younger man to have protective, almost parental tendencies towards his elders? Fai wondered. Kakei gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"It's just a cold," he said, "Quite common this time of year." Golden eyes once again rested on the bedridden mage. "Just drink plenty of liquids, take the medicine and get some rest. You should be feeling better within a few days."

Fai could only manage enough strength to nod. Gods, he felt so _tired_. When was the last time he got sick? When he was like, what? Ten?

Standing up, Kakei gathered his things. "If he experiences any more fainting spells, let me know. I'll come by tomorrow to see how you're doing."

"We appreciate your help, Kakei-san," Kokuyo said, "Here, I have something for you to give to Saiga."

"I hope it's that wonderful bread recipe he keeps telling me about!" the doctor practically gushed, almost prancing out of the room with a happy grin on his face. "We can't wait to try it out!"

Sakura took Kohaku's hand and turned around. "I'll go get you some hot tea," she said.

She really was too sweet, Fai thought. She'd be any man's dream wife, not to mention she'd make a wonderful queen someday. The mage allowed himself a small, true smile as he watched Sakura depart to the kitchen, Kohaku in tow and Syaoran as their escort, all of them giggling over something.

Kids.

Fai shivered as his head throbbed. It was so hot. Just then, Kurogane stood up and leaned over him. The wizard could practically feel the heat in his cheeks triple at their closeness. He prayed to Suu that the telltale blush wouldn't give anything away.

"K-Kuro…?"

"Shut up," he grumped, reaching down and pulling the half-kicked off comforters back up around his shoulders. He seemed almost embarrassed, tucking him in like this. Part of Fai's brain wanted to go _squish_ and squeal, "Awwww! 'E's blushing!" But it too was too tired to do anything.

"I'm only doing this 'cause you're sick and we need your help finding that damn feather. Plus, if you get up, you're only going to make yourself sicker and then it'll take even longer for you to recuperate. Just stay in bed."

It was unlike him to sound – or even act – so concerned, no matter how he tried to hide it. But he was so cute when he was in denial! The ninja looked down at him when he didn't receive an answer.

"Fai? Your face is red."

Damn that blush! Damn it, damn it, damn it!

A rare, brief look of worry flashed through crimson eyes. Placing a hand on Fai's forehead, and the other on his own, Kurogane frowned. "You okay? You're really burning up."

"I am?" He hadn't realized how sick he really was. "Oh."

"K'so, you're such a pain sometimes. Just take your medicine and sleep."

Fai complied, not having the energy or really the desire to argue. The pale brown concoction tasted absolutely vile, but Kurogane made him choke it down just the same. Completely drained, Fai slumped against the pillows, feeling awfully drowsy. Just as he was drifting off into slumber, he thought he felt Kurogane take hold of his hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

--((00))-((00))--

"Fai? Fai?"

Crystal blue eyes opened, meeting amber eyes and a cheery face almost nose to nose with his own. He sat up, the high-backed armchair he was sitting in creaking with the shift in weight. The book, which had been sprawled across his lap, fell to the floor with a _thunk_. The young girl kneeled down and picked it up, handing it back to him.

"Here! Fai dropped his book!"

Smiling, he took the book and beckoned for her to sit. "Thank you. Come here, Chii." She complied, perching quite happily in his lap and nuzzling him with her head. "Good girl," he said, scratching her behind the ears, earning a delighted purr from her.

"Did I fall asleep again?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. The embers in the large fireplace before him glowed a faint red. Apparently he'd been asleep for several hours.

"Yes," answered Chii, "But Chii didn't want to wake Fai."

"That's kind of you."

Cream-colored ears flicked back in apprehension. "But Fai has not been sleeping well and cries in his sleep. Last night, and the night before, and the night before that. And Fai doesn't eat much anymore. Is something wrong?"

So intuitive. Setting the book aside, Fai held her close. "Can I hide nothing from you? Yes, dear one, I've been troubled these past few days. But I do not wish to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because," he said, kissing her forehead. "I don't want you to be sad."

"Chii…"

For a while, they sat there, saying nothing. Fai slowly carded his hands through her long flaxen hair, occasionally stroking her furry ears. The repetitive motion began to calm his restless thoughts, Chii's rhythmic purring further chasing them away.

"Good girl."

--((00))-((00))--

When Fai next awoke, he was alone, the bedroom curtains drawn and the door closed. His head was still fuzzy, and he rubbed his temples to stave away the throbbing pain.

Suu have mercy. He had forgotten what it was like to be sick. To be confined to your bed, drinking hot beverages with a mountain of tissues at your side while you either slept or read books. You always had a fog in your lungs, your body grew sluggish, your throat shredded itself into tiny pieces and you lost all appetite for food. The last time he had fallen ill, he had been about twelve. That was over ten years or so ago. Gods, how time flew. But after he had received his tattoo, that all changed.

He sighed. Complete virus protection. Yet another bonus of that thrice-damned, thrice-blessed tattoo. Now, without it, he was as vulnerable as a newborn baby. Heavens knew he felt like one at the moment.

There was a soft knock at the door. Turning his head, Fai felt his spirits rise seeing Sakura standing in the doorframe, a tea tray in her hands.

"Oh, Fai-san! You're awake!" she said thankfully. "That's good. I made you some tea."

Fai's heart warmed at her kindness. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. You're so sweet."

Gingerly, he sat up, fluffing the pillows haphazardly behind him and she took a seat in the nearby chair that Kurogane had been occupying earlier. She looked like a new housewife, modestly dressed in a light green blouse and a white jumper that were just a tad big for her as she poured the tea into a small cup. Her honey-brown hair, which smelled vaguely of honeysuckle, had been pulled back with a matching green ribbon.

"Careful, it's still hot." He nodded in acquiescence, feeling the heat seeping through the porcelain and into his hands.

Fai looked around thoughtfully, blowing on the steam furling from the cup. "It's awfully quiet. Where's the puppy pair?"

"Oh," she said, glancing out the window, "They're out helping Kokuyo-san fetch a few things from town. We're hoping to meet the Elder tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun!"

There was an awkward silence for a while as they both sat there.

Sipping the somewhat fruity drink, Fai set the cup back down on the saucer, looking her in the eye. "Did you want to talk to me about something, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?" she stammered, "Uh…yes." Suddenly bashful, she dropped her gaze to her fidgeting hands in her lap. "Uhm…Fai-san…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Uhm…" Her reddening cheeks just got darker. "Uh…I…"

"You don't have to tell me right away, if you're not ready," he said gently.

"No, that's not it. I…"

"Go on."

"I…_I like someone!_" Sakura blurted out. She slumped and sighed, as if relieved she had gotten the information off her chest. With that boost of confidence, she took a deep breath and said, slower this time, "I really, really like someone, and I…I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Really?" Fai questioned slyly, raising one slender eyebrow and taking another sip. "I'm touched that you'd want to talk about such things with an old man like me. But do tell. Who is it?"

"W-well…"

"Is it Syaoran-kun?"

To watch the princess's face go from light pink to an all-out red was absolutely the most _adorable_ thing ever.

"Hoeeeee!"

Scratch that. The noise was cuter.

"H-H-How did you know?" she stuttered, looking red enough to shame a tomato.

Fai winked at her from over the top of his teacup. "I had a feeling."

"Hoee…" He could almost see her deflate in embarrassment.

Setting the cup down, he looked deep into her eyes. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

The princess looked up at the older man. Fai was pretty sure that she would have loved to talk this over with another girl, preferably her own age, instead of a childish foreigner like him. But since they were constantly on the go, it was a little tough. If they had lingered a little longer in Piffle Country, he was positive Tomoyo-chan would've been the first person Sakura would divulge this information to. But he was always willing to lend an ear to what she had to say.

"Well…I don't really know _what_ to do, to be honest."

"Have you told Syaoran-kun how you feel?"

"N…no. But I want to!" she exclaimed. "He's always so nice to me, and he's going through so much trouble to get my memories back!" The princess sighed, her eyes turning dreamy. "And he's so devoted to his work. Mokona-chan told me that he's an archeologist. I remember there was an archeological dig back in my home country. I'll bet he would have loved to see it. Maybe I should take him there to go see! I'm sure onii-chan won't mind!"

Something within Fai's heart sank. No matter how hard they would have wished for it, she would never regain her past memories that she had shared with Syaoran. If at all possible, he would have tried to do something to prevent it. But it was Syaoran's wish, and he had no right to interfere.

"Go on, go on!" he egged, propping his chin up with his hands. "Tell me more!"

Sakura's cheeks pinked. "Syaoran-kun always looks so happy when he's studying ancient cultures and that sort of thing. And he's so handsome. When he smiles, my heart starts melting."

"You, my dear," Fai said, waggling his eyebrows, "Are totally smitten."

"Hoee…" For a brief moment, Sakura looked so unsure of what to do, and so completely lost, that Fai had to reach over and pet her head, the way he used to do with Chii. The wizard gazed at her fondly.

"Keep your chin up, dear one. It'll be all right in the end. Just follow what your heart tells you."

She nodded. Setting down the now empty cup, Fai looked around. "Now, where did I put my clothes? I remember putting them on the dresser…"

"They're in the wash," Sakura said, "Kokuyo-san said to give you these for the meantime." She looked at him anxiously as she handed him a set of clothes. "But do you intend to go out?"

Sliding out from under the covers, he said, "Sort of. It's so stuffy in here; I could use some fresh air. I won't overexert myself. You can come with me if you'd like. Kuro-pon might not like it if I go by myself. He'll probably say…"

Putting his hands on his hips, Fai frowned, and in an imitation of Kurogane's voice that would've started a rivalry with Mokona, said, "Idiot wizard! What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be in bed!"

The princess giggled, picking up the empty cup and saucer. "All right, I'll be in the kitchen when you're done."

From downstairs, there was the sound of a door opening and slamming shut.

"We're home!" called Syaoran.

Fai felt his heart warm as Sakura's face lit up like a star at the sound of his voice, her smile widening. She skittered down the stairs, meeting the group with a cheery greeting.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan…" he mused aloud, his eyes softening as he slipped out of his bedclothes, "Cherish the love that you have for him. Cherish it always."

Suddenly, he doubled over, coughing harder and harder, as his lungs tried to dislodge whatever was obstructing air from getting in. Finally, he was able to clear his throat, and slumped to the floor, drained of all his strength.

"Not now," he prayed, feeling faint. "Please, not now. Just a little longer, _please_."

He shakily got to his feet, listening to the sounds of the children and Kurogane downstairs.

"It's too soon."


	6. The Reason

The Man in the Glass

Chapter Five

By Hayai Akurei

--((00))-((00))--

You may fool the world down the pathway of years 

_And get pats on the back as you pass,_

_But your final reward will be heartache and tears_

_If you've cheated the man in the glass._

_"The Man in the Glass"_

--((00))-((00))--

He was never going shopping with the kid again. Ever. If there was one thing that Syaoran was indecisive about, it was food. Half of the things they bought at least _looked_ edible, but Kurogane was having second thoughts. They'd have to experiment later. And from that point on, he'd send the princess to go with the boy.

"Where's the wizard?" asked Kurogane, eyeing the princess and setting their bag of groceries down. She smiled at him, regarding him almost the way a daughter would to her father, as she set the dishes in the sink.

"He's in his room, getting dressed," she replied, wiping her hands on a towel. "He said he wanted to go out and get some fresh air."

A rumble of annoyance began to build in his chest. "He most certainly is _not_ if he's still sick!" the ninja growled, ignoring Sakura's smile at his back as he trudged upstairs, grumbling random obscenities.

For the love of everything sane! That idiot did the most stupid things sometimes, and it made Kurogane want to smack some sense into him. Was he _trying_ to get himself killed? On second thought, he didn't want to know. Sure, Fai cut things close – closer than Kurogane would have liked – but always seemed to reconsider. Like he was on the edge of a cliff and wondering if he should jump, torn between survival and the possibility of ending of whatever it was that pained him so badly.

He knocked on the door to their room sharply. "Hey, you decent in there?" Waiting for a few seconds for an answer, and not getting one, Kurogane opened the door. Fai sat on the edge of his bed, looking somewhat dazed, but brightened upon noticing the ninja's presence in the room.

"Hello Kuro-bun! Come to fetch me?" he chirped, his tone cheery but with considerably less energy than normal. Part of Kurogane's brain twitched instinctively at the name, but he said nothing. Fai's appearance was unsettling to say the least. He looked awake enough, but his face was somewhat haggard; there were even slight bags under his eyes.

He looked even more delicate, if that was at all possible, in the pale violet jerkin of soft velvet that Kokuyo had lent him, along with a white shirt and cream-colored pants. A pair of slender leather gloves covered his hands a few inches past his wrists and his feet were clad in deerskin boots. Considering how tired he looked – and probably felt – it would only take a slight gust of wind to blow him over.

Kurogane stood in front of him and felt his forehead. At least his temperature had gone down a bit. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Uh-huh!" There was that smile again. "My headache is gone, but I wanted some fresh air to clear my head up."

"You're not going anywhere," Kurogane said firmly, his eyes hardening.

"Aww! But _Kuro-taaan_!" whined Fai, tugging at the other man's deep green tunic. "I don't wanna be cooped up inside the house all day! I've been in bed forever!"

Kurogane scoffed. "A day and a half isn't forever."

"Same difference. It'll only make me sicker, you know! Why can't I come?"

"Not if you're going out dressed like that," he argued, "You'll freeze." The blonde blinked as the taller man set a heavy gray cloak about his shoulders. "We're going to see this Elder of theirs shortly, so bundle up. We don't need your cold to get worse."

Fai slumped in mock-depression, though there was a goofy grin on his face. "Oh-kayy…"

As they began to walk downstairs, the blond looked up. "Ne, Kuro-chan."

"What is it?" Kurogane could barely veil the anger in his words. "And for the millionth time, my name is Kurogane, dammit!"

"Thank you."

He blinked, silenced by Fai's gentle smile. Somehow, this one seemed…real. Although his once stunning blue eyes were slightly dulled with traces of fever, and the lines on his face made him looked insomnia-stricken, he glowed.

Looking puzzled, the wizard tilted his head, blinking owlishly at his companion. "Kuro-pin?"

Not wanting to be caught staring, Kurogane huffed, his dark bangs swishing in crimson eyes. "Whatever. Just don't get sicker."

A happy grin spread across Fai's face as he giggled, trotting a little faster to keep up with the ninja.

--((00))-((00))--

"Here we are!" announced Kokuyo. Kurogane glanced over at the kids, still trying to detach a blond leech that had somehow attached itself to his arm. If Syaoran kept his mouth open any longer, a bird was going to fly in, thinking he was a birdhouse.

"It's so _big_," Mokona murmured in awe. Kurogane grunted. Little-Mr.-State-the-Obvious. But the manjuu wasn't kidding. The place was frikken' _huge_. It wasn't even a house, it was practically a mansion built into the side of the cliff. And he had a feeling that what they were seeing on the outside wasn't even the entire place. The side where it merged into the rock could have easily housed all of Tomoyo-hime's kitchen staff.

Golden locks bouncing as she tugged energetically on Syaoran and Sakura's hands, Kohaku said, "Just wait 'till you see inside! It's even bigger! And there's all these books! Father says that Master Clef has more books than anyone else in the country!"

"Well, maybe in this province, but certainly not the whole country," came a new voice, as the door opened. There, standing in the foyer of the house was a little man about half Fai's height. Short sugar pink hair hung lightly in his blue eyes, contrasted by his dark blue outfit and brown jacket.

The ninja blinked. He sure didn't look that old; he didn't look a day over fourteen. Hell, he looked even younger than the kid!

"As much as my friends like to boast about my library," Clef said, casting a glance at Kokuyo as they all filed into the landing, "I'm sure nothing can compare to when you visit the Citadel. They have enough books to last you three lifetimes, and you still wouldn't be able to read them all, even if you could read from the moment of birth."

"Clef-san!" Kohaku squealed, running to him. He smiled at her as she clung to his jacket. "Do you have a new book for me? I finished the last one!"

"That's wonderful! Did you like it?"

"Uh-huh!" she nodded enthusiastically. "Does the new book have knights and dragons in it too?"

A broad smile spread across the small man's face. "Of course, child. If you go see Presea in the kitchens, I think she'll have it ready for you." His voice dropped to a whisper. "And the last time I saw her, she was making cookies."

With a crow of delight, the blonde little girl scampered off, making her way through the maze of shelves, her precious burden in her arms. Watching her go, Clef chuckled and shook his head, turning his attention to the others.

"May I introduce Master Clef," Kokuyo introduced, "Our village elder and resident scholar."

"The pleasure is mine," Clef said, bowing shortly. "And no need to introduce yourselves, I've heard all about you from little Kohaku and the other villagers."

Catching Kurogane's questioning look, he smiled. "Gossip spreads faster than wildfire around here, I'm afraid." Stepping up to Sakura, he kissed the back of her hand. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty."

Sakura flushed. "Thank you for allowing us to stay, but please, just call me Sakura."

"And you are Syaoran, I presume," Clef said, shaking the boy's hand in greeting. "Kokuyo tells me that you are an archeologist."

The kid almost flushed with embarrassment. "Yes sir. I was leading an excavation in some ruins in my home country before I left with her Highness."

"Whatever for?" Clef asked. "Well, why did you leave, I mean?"

"We're looking for Sakura-chan's memories," piped up Fai. "They look like feathers. And without them, she's incomplete."

Clef looked pensive. "I see."

Despite the man's small stature, Kurogane could almost _feel_ the wisdom radiating from him as he continued to converse with Syaoran, leading them all into a cozy sitting room. His young looks didn't fool him; he was much older than he let on. And when those deep blue eyes met his own red ones, he felt as though they could seemingly dissect his every thought with only a cool glance.

Like another pair of blue eyes he knew.

"And you must be Kurogane, the warrior who killed the boggart."

"The what-what?" chirped Fai. Kurogane was just as eloquent. "Eh?"

"You must be talking about the shapeshifter," Syaoran said. Clef nodded sagely. "Yes, boggarts have the power to change their shape to whatever they wish. And to date, we still have not found a sound way to defeat them. This is a first for Juillet Village. All that we really know is that they prefer to come out when it's dark. That's why the village is so well lit at night. We cannot risk being attacked."

Fai tilted his head in question. "So what exactly do they do?"

"They take the form of your greatest fear. And that's before they drink your bloodstream dry."

Kurogane clamped down the rising swell of icy cold fear in his chest. If they took the form of your greatest fear, then…

_Oh shit._

His thoughts were cut off as Fai began coughing, his willow-thin frame trembling with the force. Almost grateful for a distraction, Kurogane led him to a settee and sat him down. As the wizard's coughs subsided, the ninja could feel the other man shivering.

"I told you that you should've stayed back at the house," Kurogane growled, setting the gray cloak tighter about the blonde's shoulders, "You should be resting."

Fai pouted. "But I didn't want to be left alone."

"You would have had Godzilla for company, even if he does sleep in front of the fireplace all day."

"Are you all right?" asked Sakura, kneeling by Fai's side. The blonde gave her his trademark smile, which practically had the power to banish – almost – all doubt. "I'll be fine. Just concentrate on finding that feather of yours."

Syaoran turned to Mokona, who was perched on his shoulder, long white ears raised like antennae receiving long-distance messages. "Do you sense anything, Mokona?"

The manjuu shook his head. "Mokona doesn't feel it _here_, but it's here."

"What kind of explanation is that?" Kurogane snapped. And Tomoyo-hime said that this trip would be good for him. Hell's teeth, his blood pressure must have skyrocketed through the roof the first day he'd met the manjuu and the wizard! He was certain he was going to die of a mental breakdown just being around those two.

Clef rose to his feet. "Would you all like some hot tea? I'm sure Fai-san would like some for that cough of his. I can ask Presea to make some."

"Yes, please," Sakura answered, rubbing Fai's back gently as he finally got past the phlegm in his throat. Clef nodded and rang a small bell sitting on the table. Within moments, a young woman walked out from the distant hallway, Kohaku bouncing along with a cookie in one hand, another in her mouth.

"You rang?" she asked, tossing her long blonde hair and sounding slightly irritated that he was using a _bell_ of all things to summon her like she was a servant or some sort of dog.

He beamed innocently at her. "Presea, would you mind getting us some tea? And some of those new cookies I saw you baking this morning."

A vein in her forehead twitched. "Were you sneaking around in the kitchen again? No more sweets for you after this, mister!"

He merely chuckled and she rolled her eyes, heading back into the kitchens with Kohaku.

"You are welcome to any of the books here," Clef offered, turning his gaze back to his guests. "I have a feeling that they will be of some help to you on your journey. And if you need any assistance, don't hesitate to ask me."

Syaoran bowed shortly in gratitude. "Thank you very much, sir. Your help is greatly appreciated."

"Glad to be of service. Now, you say milady's memories take the form of feathers?"

"Yes, and it is imperative that we find them all. We're not sure when it arrived here, but according to Mokona, it is here."

The little magical creature nodded rapidly. "Yes! The feeling that Mokona is getting is a weeeird one, but Mokona knows that it is definitely the aura of Sakura's feathers!"

"Well, we can search the records for any history that might tell us the whereabouts of your feather, that would be the best thing to do," the older man concluded.

Kurogane frowned. "And just how many books are we talking?"

"Oh, only a couple hundred."

"_Only_ a couple hundred?"

Clef waved his hand dismissively. "I wouldn't worry. Just between Syaoran and myself, we'll have those sorted out like last season's old weeds in a matter of hours! And Kokuyo will able to help. Just be glad you're not at the Citadel Library! To go through their history collection would take you _years_, even with a team of a hundred! But everything here is indexed, and information is easily found! And I'm a bit of a history enthusiast, so I've read many of them already."

"Whatever you say."

Once again, Kurogane's attention was turned to Fai, whose cough had returned anew. And yet again, that persistent twinge of worry was nagging at Kurogane's chest, tying it up in little knots. He hoped that the mage would be okay. Not that he was getting gushy or overly protective or genuinely concerned for him or anything!

Finally, Fai's coughing stopped, and he lay down. As Presea returned with the tea and cookies, Kurogane said, "I told you that you should've stayed at home."

Fai stuck his tongue out at him and took a sip of tea. "And I said that I didn't want to stay," he retorted. His voice was now slightly raspy, his throat raw from coughing.

Clef's brow narrowed, turning to a small closet and rummaging through it. "Have you gone to see Doctor Kakei yet? Ah, here it is!" Blue eyes brightened upon producing a thick, woolen blanket.

Fai nodded. "Yes, but the medicine I'm taking is less than pleasant."

"I agree. Terribly nasty, but helpful," the little elder concurred, taking a seat next to Fai, opposite Kurogane, and spreading the blanket over him. "I should ask him to bring me some Star Magnolias later on. It should help your coughing a little."

Rising to his feet, the ninja asked, "Where is the doctor's place? I'll go get it." He was itching to do something, _anything_, and flipping through books wasn't exactly his forte.

"Down the main street over by the blacksmith's store," supplied Kokuyo. "Shall I go with you?"

"I'll go!" Fai offered.

"_You_ stay here," Kurogane said shortly. "I'll go get it. You need to rest up and get better quickly. The more you exert yourself, the worse your condition will get. You stay right here with the others and get some rest."

"But Kuro-tan – "

Whirling on the slighter man, the ninja glared at him. "Will you just shut up for once and listen to me? It's bad enough that you have little to no common sense when you're healthy! Just get some rest! Take a nap or something! That is the first rule for any illness! Rest! And plenty of it!"

Fai whined and buried his nose under the blanket. "Aww…"

"K'so," he swore under his breath, running a hand through his hair, "You're so damn stubborn, you know that?"

"Kurogane-san?" asked Sakura, getting to her feet. "Would it be all right if I came with you instead?" He cast a wary eye at her.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"I'd still like to come. I'm not sick."

He couldn't quite argue with that. What a pushover he was turning out to be. Striding towards the door, he said, "Fine. Come on."

"Wah?" the blond whined. "But why can't I come?"

The vein in his forehead was twitching madly now. "Because you're sick!"

"Will you be all right?" asked Syaoran, helping his princess into her coat. Sakura smiled warmly at him, exuding such radiance that it was hard to not spellbound by her charm.

"I'll be okay. Kurogane-san will be with me. And if we split up, we might find information on the feather faster that way. We can ask around the village and see if anyone else knows anything."

That seemed to reassure him, and he silently relented his princess-protecting duties – though the ninja could see the kid still inwardly coiled slightly, ready to spring to action should the need arise. Did the kid ever relax? Then again, he wasn't much one to talk. They shared a look, which Kurogane took as, "I entrust her safety to you. Take care of her."

He had no need to worry. Any bastard who even thought about harming the princess would have to face the almighty wrath of her "father" first. And like any smart man knows, a woman's father – foster fathers being no exception – is a force to be reckoned with, especially when his daughter's safety and well-being is on the line.

"We'll be back soon!" the princess called back, waving. "Take care while we're gone!" Fai smiled and waved back at her, as did Syaoran.

"Have a good time, Princess!" Syaoran called. "We'll be here waiting!"

Beaming prettily, Sakura trotted out the door. And before he followed her outside, Kurogane cast one last killing glare at the wizard, practically willing his message into the blonde's brain.

Rest, dammit! Or I shall have to hurt you! 

And with that, he shut the door with a curt _click_.

--((00))-((00))--

"Thank you, come again!" called the shopkeeper as Sakura left with a wave. The princess trotted outside, a bag of fruits in her arms. Kurogane stood by the door, waiting for her with Fai's medicine. As they made their way out into the sunshine-filled street, he asked, "Well?"

She shook her head. "He hasn't heard anything about a feather either. Do you think it will be like in Jade Country where it had been around for centuries?"

He shrugged. "Beats me."

There was a long moment of silence between them as they made their way out of the marketplace and began to head back up to Clef's house.

"Um, Kurogane-san," Sakura ventured. He looked at her, trying not to look too stern with her.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking…of when we first got here."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The boggart. Clef-san said that it takes the form of your greatest fear."

Did she figure it out already? He kept his gaze trained in front of him. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago."

"But that monster…"

"Just leave it." It came out harsher than he intended, and he felt her flinch slightly. "I'm not mad at you. It's just…complicated."

Green eyes locked on him, studying him with such gentle support. How was it that she reminded him so much of Tomoyo? The same eyes, the same determination and gentle power, the same soft voice that made him want to spill all his worries…

"Yukito-san once told me that it was okay to be worried," the princess went on. "My brother is very stubborn, and Yukito-san has to deal with him all the time! But when onii-chan finally says what's on his mind, he feels much better. You don't have to say what's worrying you, but…I'd like to know more about you."

She shifted the bag in her arms. "I realized that I really don't know a whole lot about any of you. You, Fai-san, or Syaoran-kun. And yet, I know that you are all good people. I feel like I've known you all my life."

Sighing, Kurogane sat down on a nearby bench. The princess took the seat next to him, and offered him an apple from the sack. He took it, and turned his gaze to the sky. Blast princesses and their innate persuasive powers.

"I fear…failure," he said, his voice flat and to the point, although he felt somewhat embarrassed that he was divulging this to her. Sakura said nothing, but merely sat, taking a bite out of her own apple. "It happened only once, and after that, I swore that I would never allow it to happened ever again.

"I was trained to be one of the royal bodyguards from the time I could first hold a sword. By the time I had completed my training, the princess had been born and I had been assigned to be her bodyguard. Most people were scared of me, but the queen liked me for whatever reason, as did the princess. Empress Kotori was like a saint."

He took a bite, chewing thoughtfully before he continued.

"She said she trusted me, as did the emperor, Kamui. So I watched Tomoyo as she grew up, protecting her at all times, as was my duty. She was such a sweet kid."

His heart grew heavy as darker memories battled to the forefront of his mind.

"Tomoyo is Japan's sole sovereign ruler," he said, "And she's only sixteen years old. And it's all because of my own stupidity. There was this guy, a foreigner by the name of Zagato. He served as the princess's tutor when she was ten, after the other one died. I thought nothing of it after the first two years, and I was stupid enough to think I could trust him."

He grasped the apple in his hand, his anger rising.

"The day Tomoyo turned fourteen, Zagato attacked the emperor and empress during a an ambassadors' summit, killing everyone in sight. He had been possessed by a demon, and had somehow got past all security. How long he had been harboring that creature, I have no idea. But that thing you saw the boggart turn into was that demon.

"I knew nothing of magic to get rid of him. The entire castle guard couldn't put him down. The princess almost died that day, using magic that was far beyond her skill to cast in order to weaken him. But if it hadn't been for her, we all would have died."

The poor apple was soon going to die in his fist.

"I killed the traitorous bastard, but it wouldn't make the guilt go away. The princess became our ruler of all Japan long before she should have ascended the throne. She shouldn't have had to become an adult so soon."

He relented his grip on the half-destroyed fruit, practically nibbling on what was left of it.

"And so I vowed to kill any and every threat to her life. I would not fail her like I had done once already. I could never do that to her. And that's why I have to get back. To Japan, and to Tomoyo."

Sakura swallowed her bite of apple, looking at him calmly. "Do you feel better now?"

Kurogane could feel some weight come off his shoulders, and for the first time in a long time, he could breathe easy. And Sakura hadn't said anything, whether it was to make him feel better or feel worse. All she had done was listen.

And maybe, that's just what he had needed.

"Surprisingly, yeah."

She smiled, finishing off the red fruit. "Well, we better get going. Syaoran-kun and Fai-san are going to wonder what's taking us so long."

He merely grunted, getting to his feet and tossing the leftover core into a trash barrel as they made their way up the street. Soon, they could see Clef's mansion come into view, surrounded by flowering trees.

"What's that sound?" asked Sakura, pausing as she listened. Kurogane stopped and looked around, searching for the source. It was a lovely tune, carried freely by the cool breeze that danced through the air.

"Look," the princess said quietly and pointing upward, "It's Fai-san."

His gaze followed to were she was indicating, and blinked in surprise. Sure enough, there was the blond wizard, sitting on the edge of a windowsill and singing to the open air, his dark gray cloak pulled tight around his shoulders. He hadn't caught sight of them, but neither of them made a move to draw his attention.

The rays of the late morning sun bathed Fai in a gentle, almost ethereal glow. For once, he looked completely relaxed, simply enjoying this simple moment. Then, as his song came to an end, there was a flutter of wings and three little white birds settled into the tree right in front of the blond. He smiled, and holding his hand out to them, began to sing again.

In my heart I will always cherish you, cherish you 

_I will always cherish you here inside_

_The west wind blows and it's carrying, carrying_

_The west wind carries my song across the sea_

_Can you hear me? Can you hear me calling?_

_O'er distant lands under the sun and stars_

_In my heart, I will always carry you, carry you_

_I will always carry you close_

_I pray you will always think of me, think of me_

_I pray you will always think of me, dear_

_By grace of heaven, I'll hold you once again_

_Like all that is held beneath the cradle of the sky_

_In your heart, do you still love me? Still love me?_

_Do you carry me close to your heart?_

_In my heart, I will still love you, still love you_

_Cherished lover, I will love you always._

The little birds cocked their heads at him, flickering up to him and settling on his lap and shoulders. As one nibbled at his soft golden locks of hair, another alighted his proffered finger and chirped happily at him, puffing his feathered breast in delight.

Tweep. Tweep.

Fai chuckled and kissed the bird's head.

Inwardly, Kurogane smiled. Just a little, of course. But he had a feeling that things were going to turn out all right after all.

--((00))-((00))--

Author's Notes: Woo-cha, this is LONG! Longest chapter I've ever written!

And just to let you know, because I was a complete and utter _doofus_, I forgot to add a disclaimer. The poem "The Man in the Glass" belongs to Dale Wimbrow. I DID NOT write it. We happened to be reading it in Speech Psychology when studying personal and public selves and when I read it, I was all, "OMG! This is so totally Fai!" And so did this whole story begin.

The song Fai sings I made up myself. I was listening to Riverdance at the time, so it loosely modeled off one of those songs. I stink at writing song lyrics otherwise.

And I know Kurogane's OOC here, but he needs to fess up to someone! And he can never say no to his princess, so why not this one?


	7. Do You Believe in Magic?

The Man in the Glass

Chapter Six

By Hayai Akurei

--((00))-((00))--

"Syaoran-kun?"

Okay…Witch hunts…celestial phenomena…dragons, phoenixes…ghosts and devils…

"Syaoran-kun?"

Ooo! Boggarts. This could be handy.

"Syaoran-kun…"

Not a lot to deal with a feather…nothing really pointed to a specific time where the balance in power anywhere drastically shifted.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Startled, the young man looked up from his book, his fifth, actually. So absorbed was he in his work, that he hadn't even noticed the sun go down, or the person calling him. The young man flushed as he realized how rude he must've looked, ignoring her like that. But he hadn't meant to. However, the princess stood by his side and was smiling at him. She didn't seem to mind that it had taken several tries to get his attention, but rather amused at how much concentration he poured into his work. But what else was to be expected of an archeologist?

"Huh?" What a way to be eloquent to the princess, wiseguy.

Sakura's lovely green eyes creased slightly in concern. "You should get some sleep. You've been researching nonstop since we went to Clef-san's house. You even read while we walked back. Kokuyo-san said that you hardly touched your dinner."

"Ah…" he mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. "But I'm all right. You can go on up to bed. I'll be there shortly."

He thought he might have heard someone giggle, but thought nothing of it. However, he was surprised when the normally gentle princess huffed and sat down in front of him. Taking his hands, she said, "You haven't rested enough! You need sleep! Everyday, you just get more and more tired!" Lowering her gaze, she continued. "I know my memories are important, but your health comes first. I…I don't want to see you push yourself too hard…just for me."

Syaoran's heart was thudding so hard that all he could do was just blink in wide-eyed wonder.

Clasping his hand a little harder, she once again met his eyes with hers, those glittering emerald pools robbing him of all power of speech.

"I really, really appreciate you and everyone else helping me find my feathers, but I don't want to see any of you hurt on my account. Please rest, for me?"

Her concern was so touching. And her sincerity was so genuine he could almost feel it.

His heart warmed as he closed his book, marking the place he had been last, and stood up.

"All right," Syaoran said, getting up. From his place on the bed, Godzilla chirped happily, looking as if he simply couldn't decide who to sleep with tonight. Syaoran or Sakura? Syaoran or Sakura? Ooh, choices, choices!

Smiling, Sakura plucked up the little lizard and kissed him fondly on the head. For a fleeting moment, Syaoran wished he could have swapped places with the small reptile. What he wouldn't give to be held like that…

'But no! Protocol must be followed!' ordered the rational side of his brain. It was bad enough he was sharing the same bedroom with her! He shuddered as he imagined Touya-ou glaring at him with a maniacal gleam in his eye, black sword in hand and Protective Big Brother Aura turned on maximum. Hopefully Yukito-san would be there to try and pacify his highness…he always did seem to have a calming effect on the man…

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle touch on his arm.

"Syaoran-kun? Are you all right?" asked Sakura. Could those eyes get any greener? Even a master jeweler could tell they were far more precious than any emerald that ever existed in any of the hundreds of worlds that they had been to. "You're shivering."

"It's nothing," he replied with a reassuring smile and sliding under the covers. "I'm all right." He had had more than enough of his share of romantic thoughts and daydreams for one day. Sakura remained sitting on the edge of her bed for a moment.

"I just…I just don't want you to get sick like Fai-san. Please be careful."

"I will." And with that, she smiled at him, climbing into bed and blowing out the lamp. His one good eye adjusted quickly to darkness, even with the full moon outside hanging heavily in the air and casting her rays across his bed. He had always felt comfortable in the dark. It was…soothing.

It was silent for a little while longer, until he heard Sakura speak up again.

"Syaoran-kun, what will happen if all my feathers aren't found?"

Syaoran looked at her, startled. She was lying down, facing him, and looking somewhat pensive.

Sitting up, he went to her side, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm not sure. And we're not about to find out. Because we _will_ recover all of your memories, Princess. I swear upon my life that I'll find them."

Sakura sat up as well, Godzilla tumbling from his place on her chest and onto the comforters.

"I know…" she said quietly. "You've all done so much for me. But it's just that I…I don't want to ever risk losing my memories again. I don't want to lose anything that is precious to me."

Sakura blushed as she continued, "Just as you are precious to me, Syaoran-kun."

His mind froze, and his heart thudded painfully as he slowly digested and re-digested what she had just said.

"Princess…"

Her voice was only just above a whisper as she held his gaze; he couldn't look away. "Call me Sakura."

Tentatively, they leaned closer. Syaoran could feel the warm caress of her breath blow by his cheek. Then, as Sakura intertwined her fingers with his, she closed her eyes and he dipped his head down to press their lips together in a soft, tender kiss.

Syaoran's heart soared. His insides were set aflame and melted the rest of his body into goo. Even the flame from his kudan or even Hien couldn't compare. But somehow, he was still able to remain standing. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

It was magic.

The tingling rattled around in the back of his neck before dropping to his feet and shooting straight back up. Fireworks were going off in his brain, which was already spinning in lightheaded ecstasy. And for a brief moment, as his world swirled around him, he forgot to breathe.

They were both inexperienced in matters like this, and merely let the kiss linger. When they finally parted to catch their breath, Syaoran could feel the heat in his cheeks. Sakura was blushing just as badly as she ducked her head a little with an embarrassed "Hoeee…"

He smiled as they leaned against one another, and he placed another kiss on the top of her head, holding her close.

--((00))-((00))--

"Something's happened," Fai observed. Syaoran blushed furiously as he sat with him, pouring over more books over a light supper that Kokuyo had made them.

"S-something like that…" He nibbled on a chicken sandwich, trying to keep his mind elsewhere. But his thoughts kept drifting back to the memory of how soft her lips felt against his. So much like the petals of the flower that bore her name.

"I think it's more than just something," the mage pressed, eyeing him studiously as he took a sip of his tea. "Every time you and Sakura-chan see each other, you both end up blushing simultaneously and end up looking away. That and you keep stuttering when she's in the room, and she is constantly chewing on her lip and spacing out, and I'm not talking about her being tired for lack of feathers." Blue eyes gazed at him intently. "What's happened between you two?"

Curse the man and his keen intuition! Now he definitely was going to have to tell the truth! He could just imagine his public execution when they returned home to Clow. Touya-ou was going to have his head for this…

Fai's gaze never left him. "Well?"

"Uhm…well, it was kind of…"

A slender eyebrow went up, a silent "Well?" meeting Syaoran's ears.

"I…" His face was getting redder by the minute, he could feel it. "I…" His voice dropped so low he could hardly hear it. "Sakura-hime…I…I kissed her."

Surprised, Fai set down his cup, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Okay, my ears are playing tricks on me. Did you just say that you kissed her?" Blue eyes were trained on him intently, excitedly demanding an answer.

"Well…"

Fai's smile grew impossibly wider, looking as if he were enjoying this scandal far too much.

"You did, didn't you?" he cackled. Syaoran blushed and ducked his head. The mage sniggered gleefully, "You _did_ do it, didn't you! You bad, _bad_ little boy!" This was followed by an onslaught of riotous giggling. However, one stuck and Fai began to cough, small tears of mirth rimming his eyes.

"But it's about time," he said, wiping his eyes. "You two have been beating around the bush for several worlds now. I was hard pressed not to just lock you two in a _closet_ to get things set straight."

Syaoran flushed deep red at the thought.

As he looked up, he saw Fai's blue eyes soften, becoming slightly distant as the young man looked up at the blond mage. It was moments like these that he remembered just how wise the man was, even though he hid it from everyone else. There was something dark and almost tragic behind those eyes, something that rarely saw the light of day.

"But that's good," Fai said. "Even though she doesn't remember you, it doesn't mean the two of you can't make new memories together, now does it?" He placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "And this is only just the beginning of everything."

He gave the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze and got up, coughing slightly. Syaoran frowned.

"Fai-san, are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Fai replied, "I'm just going to put these dishes away, that's all."

Syaoran quickly got up, dusting a few crumbs from his hands. "Here, let me help you." Setting the books aside, he swept the remaining dirty dishes into his arms and walked alongside the wizard into the kitchen.

"Are you all done?" asked Kokuyo.

"Yes, dinner was great!" Fai said cheerily, "Thank you!"

"I meant your research," he said. "Is there anything that looks like it could point to one of the princess's feathers?"

"Nothing yet," Syaoran answered, "but I won't give up yet. We will find it."

Kokuyo smiled. "That's the spirit! Now keep at it, and I'll get some dessert out for you later. First, I'm going to go over next door to Ascot and Umi's. I won't be but ten minutes. I left Kohaku with Sakura, so she'll be all right."

Nodding their thanks, the two departed back to the living room, settling onto the couch as Kokuyo left. After reading for a few minutes, Fai stood up. Syaoran's good eye picked up on his movement and flicked in his direction automatically.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Fai grinned. "Just going to get a blanket really quick. It's getting a bit colder."

Syaoran's heart twisted a little bit. There was something strained behind that smile, but it wasn't his place to intrude. As Fai walked away, his eyes returned to the page, but his thoughts were interrupted by a soft hiss.

"Fai-san?" he called worriedly. He got up from the couch, walking over to the hallway.

There he found Fai, on his knees and leaning against the wall, his entire body trembling as he curled around himself. He was as white as a sheet, his face lined in a pale sheen of sweat. He had never seen the normally composed man so fragile. Carefully, Syaoran knelt next to him and felt his forehead. His skin was abnormally warm. His cold must have been getting worse, though it should have gone down by now.

"Come, I'll help you back to your room."

Gingerly, he started to help him to his feet. But at that moment, Fai's knees buckled, and Syaoran almost fell with him. The wizard was panting heavily now, gritting his teeth in pain.

Concern for his friend rising, the young man said, "Wait here. I'm going to–"

He was cut off as Fai gasped sharply, holding his side. Brown eyes widened when he saw a dark stain beginning to spread quickly cross the fabric. All doubt and hesitation banished from his mind, Syaoran took off down the hall.

"KUROGANE-SAN! _KUROGANE-SAN!_"

He could hardly hear the thundering of the man's footsteps through the pounding in his ears when the ninja met him halfway down the hall.

"What's going on?" he demanded, crimson eyes flaring.

"Something's wrong with Fai-san!" the boy exclaimed frantically. "He's bleeding!"

Tearing past him, Kurogane ran down the hallway.

"Did someone attack him?" he demanded. Syaoran shook his head, trying to keep up with him.

"No, he's been inside with me the whole time! He just started bleeding!"

"How?"

"I don't know! I just…"

"Just wait until we've got him taken care of," Kurogane said, sweeping Fai up in his arms the moment they reached him. From upstairs, Sakura came trotting down, Mokona on her shoulder.

"What is going on?" she asked, "I was trying to put Kohaku to bed and I – Fai-san!"

Her pretty face filled with fright as she beheld the man, pale and shaking in Kurogane's arms. Setting the wizard on the bed, the ninja frowned.

"He's bleeding pretty badly," he whispered gravely, "Kid, you stay with me and help me with him. Sakura, I need you to get some hot water and bandages. There should be some clean rags around here too."

Mokona bounced out of her arms. "I'll help too!"

"Right!" she said, running off with the white creature in tow. "Come on, Moko-chan!"

The young man took Fai's hand to try and keep him calm as he watched Kurogane began to strategically peel away the bloody clothes. Fai flinched, still slightly delirious with fever, and blindly grabbed Syaoran's arm. As the dark-haired man threw the soiled garments onto the floor, Syaoran felt the blood drain from his face.

Parts of Fai's body were heavily bandaged, covered by the clothes he had been wearing. There were cuts and gashes everywhere, and a grotesque pattern of bruises in various shades decorated his skin. Nearly his entire torso was swathed in bandages, making him look similar to a half-completed mummy.

"Wh-where did he get all these?" Syaoran wondered aloud. Still grasping the boy's arm in a death grip, Fai cried out feebly. Several wounds began to bleed a little faster and tears began to gather in his clearing eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kurogane shouted, his eyes wide with what looked like panic. "Did you get in a fight?" Fai whimpered, clenching his eyes tight. "_Answer me_!"

The mage choked back a sob and bit his lip as a large, dark bruise on his collarbone fast appeared on his white skin. Within seconds, it was the size of Syaoran's fist. The boy felt his stomach twist at the sight.

"What the hell was _that_?" demanded Kurogane, more just out loud than to their injured companion, "How in the hell do bruises just appear out of thin air?"

Fai's knuckles were turning white, whiter than his skin already was, as he grasped Syaoran's arm harder.

"Fai-san?" Syaoran asked, startled. Panic began to settle in the jewel blue eyes, pleading desperately for help. "FAI-SAN!" The grip on his arm was getting tighter. Frantic, Fai made a little gasping sound, and the boy's eyes widened with fear.

"Kurogane-san!" he exclaimed.

Red eyes burned as Kurogane grabbed the wizard's other hand, shouting, "Just try to calm down, you idiot! Calm down!"

His face drained of all color, the blond looked like he was going to faint. Pulling the mage into a sitting position and leaning him against him, the ninja looked him straight in the eye, his voice low and grating. "You need to _breathe_, dammit. Just _breathe_."

Sucking in a breath, Fai choked and Syaoran helped Kurogane to steady him. Tears lined the mage's lashes as he coughed into the man's shoulder. Finally, the fits subsided and the blond slumped heavily against the two. His breathing began to even out, but he was still white and shaking.

"I've got some bandages!" cried Sakura as she ran into the room, "But there's not much left."

"What's going on?" came a voice from behind them. A sleepy yawn turned all their eyes to the door. Kohaku rubbed at her face sleepily, holding a stuffed rabbit in her arms. "What are you all doing?" she asked. Sakura immediately went to her, guiding her out the door with a gentle push.

"Fai-san is hurt, and Kurogane-san and Syaoran-kun are helping him. Come, let's go into the kitchen, I'll get you some warm milk." Turning to the others as she left, she said, "I'll bring some hot water as soon as I'm done."

Syaoran smiled after her, but his face fell once more as Fai coughed, his skin covered in a light sweat. The man was trembling so badly, it was unsettling.

"Take it easy," instructed the ninja, letting the other man lean against him and rubbing his back. "Hey, kid."

Syaoran shook his head, trying to shake the frightening images of what just took place from his mind. He needed to focus.

"Kid, I need you to run to that doctor-what's-his-name's place," Kurogane ordered as he helped Fai lie back down, "Tell him that something is wrong with this idiot, and that he needs to get down here _now_ or give you some medicine that would help or something. I don't care what it is. Just go!"

Nodding, Syaoran stopped only to grab his coat and bolted out the door and down the dark, deserted streets. Everything seemed so different at night. But the streets were still somewhat familiar, and within a few minutes, he hurtled his way past the blacksmith's shop and onto the doctor's front doorstep.

"KAKEI-SENSEI!" the boy shouted, running up to the door and pounding on it loudly. The lights were on, but he didn't see anyone inside. "KAKEI-SENSEI! IS THERE ANYONE HOME? PLEASE, WE NEED HELP!"

There was no answer. Despair rushed through him as he continued to call for the man, beating on the door. He had to be there! Fai-san would die without help!

"KAKEI-SENSEI!"

Then, he saw a slight movement from inside. Soon, the door opened and a young woman with white hair and clad in an elaborate white dress stood in the doorway.

"The doctor is out," she said a dainty voice. "May I help you?" Frantic with worry, Syaoran grabbed her shoulders in a desperate plea.

"Please, miss! I need to find Kakei-sensei! My friend is dying and he needs a doctor or medicine, it doesn't matter which! He's bleeding and we don't know what's causing it or how to stop it!" He spouted out the words so fast, they sounded like gibberish to his own ears.

She frowned slightly, stepping inside and leading him in.

"Wait here," she said.

As he stood there, fidgeting restlessly, she went back into a storage closet with a swish of her bangled skirts. From within, there was a sound of clinking bottles and things being rummaged through in a hurry, and occasionally, she'd click her tongue impatiently and sigh. Finally, she hustled out, carrying a small glass container with several large white petals in it.

"Boil these in water and feed him the broth. It should help slow the bleeding."

"Thank you!" he said, bowing quickly. In a flash, he was out the door, and running faster and faster until his legs were numb.

His heart and lungs burned as he raced up the hill, bounding up the staircases two or three steps at a time. He was within sight of the house when a blinding light from behind him stopped him in his tracks.

Whirling around, expecting some sort of attack, Syaoran felt his jaw drop slightly at the awesome sight of a shooting star blazing across the sky. It was so bright and simply breathtaking. Never before had he seen one this close.

Wait a minute…

He squinted. The light was getting brighter. Then, realization hit him as it hurtled into the mountainside, several miles away from the village.

"That's…!"

--((00))-((00))--

Author's Notes:

Well, that's that! Sorry this took so long. I had a hard time connecting all the big scenes together. I hope the rest of the chapters aren't this long. But most of them are half-completed already. Just four more chapters to go and it'll be all done!

By the way, the person Syaoran thought he heard giggling was Fai from the other room. This whole "Come-to-bed" "I'll-be-there-in-a-minute" deal makes them sound like a married couple. To me anyways.

And I know I totally did squat on the Syaoran/Sakura scene! I'm sorry! Forgive me, please!

Like? Hate? Tell me!


	8. You'll Be In My Heart

The Man in the Glass

Chapter Seven

By Hayai-Akurei

--((00))-((00))--

Omigod! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! You're all so good to me! I think I'm actually moving out of this bloody slump! Whee! You all make my day! Warm fuzzies for everyone! If it weren't for you, this would probably be a dead story. And that wouldn't be good, considering this is the first long story that I've ever written that might actually be finished for once! Here's hoping!

Kai Angel: Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out, ne? And…well, you'll find out.

Meowzy-chan: Yes, I am, aren't I? I LIVE to be evil! evil laughter ensues But yes, it's like a drug, to leave cliffhangers and watch your readers squirm. It's kind of funny, not that I find pain funny… poke poke

Evvy: Well, I'm glad that you think so! I'm actually getting my job done for once!

Cerulean Soul: Is it really? I thought I totally copped out on the S/S scene, I tried to make up for it in this chapter. I could have made it so much more SQUISHY, but my romance muse left me.

Raindrops: You'll find out soon enough, I promise! And if I'm doing this right, you won't expect it! But if you've got an idea, shoot!

Noir Rose: I know, I torture them all. I don't know why.

Evilteddybear: I don't know why fangirls seem to live on angst. We just do.

DarkAngel36: Thanks! I've always loved the stories where it just makes your heart ache and you wanna scream and yell, "GET TOGETHER ALREADY!" I read a Yami no Matsuei fic like that once. It was so beautiful… Four more chapters…I can't believe I'm almost done, over halfway at least. I might even throw in an epilogue, it all depends.

DemonUntilDeath: Thanks! And the reason for his illness took me a while to figure out. I just hope I explain it enough when I finally reveal why he is the way he is.

Apelles: Oh my god, I love you! That is like, the longest review anyone has written me! And really constructive too! And here I thought I was overdoing it with the lovesick Syaoran bits…I almost deleted them too.

R.S.Azalea: Soon. And suspense is good. Keeps people coming back for more. Manipulative, yes, but it gets the job done.

WhiteDenkou: Thank you, I will!

And now, without further delay, ON WITH THE FIC!

--((00))-((00))--

Sakura gasped.

It was beautiful. The pale pink light emanating from the shooting star outside filled the rooms, filtering through the window in a dazzling display. Although she had seen her feathers before, this one, with its warm glow contrasted against the night sky, stole her breath away. Even from this distance, she could feel light waves of heat warm her skin.

Mokona was at the windowsill, his indigo eyes wide as he bounced about. Kakei-sensei, who had arrived not too long ago, also found himself entranced by the celestial light. For his part, Kurogane sat next to her by the magician's side, although his eyes followed the path of the small comet as well. Lying still among the covers, Fai looked on with glazed eyes.

Her heart contracted painfully and she gently felt his forehead, which was still burning beneath the ice-cold cloth. There were so many wounds, and many of them still hadn't healed.

"You feeling okay?" Kurogane asked gruffly, looking down at him. Fai gave a slight nod with his eyes. He looked so tired. His normally ever-present smile was gone, replaced by an expression of discomfort.

"How badly does it hurt?" asked Kakei-sensei, inspecting his patient's wounds. Fai only managed a faint whimper, unable to say anything, and Sakura felt a wave of fear overcome her. He was so strong, so energetic and full of life, and now, to see him in such a state broke her heart.

"Fai-san…"

"I'M BACK!" a voice suddenly shouted, followed by the sound of the front door slamming open and Sakura turned to see Syaoran hurtle into the room, his face flushed from his run. A glass jar was held protectively to his chest, where she could see several white flower petals.

"Syaoran-kun!" she exclaimed, immediately coming to his side.

"Those are ambrosia blossoms," remarked Kakei-sensei, looking a little startled. "Where did you get those?" he asked. Huffing and puffing, Syaoran gave him the jar.

"I…I went by your house to get…some medicine for Fai-san, and…you weren't there. There was…a girl. She gave me this and told me to boil them."

"I see," he said, giving it back. "Go ahead and prepare them if you would, I must see to your friend."

Sakura quickly followed Syaoran into the kitchen, quietly closing the bedroom door as they left. Handing her the jar, he said, "Take this, I'm going to get some more wood from out back."

She nodded as he went outside, and she started opening the cabinets and riffling around for a pot. As two of them clanged together, she winced, hoping that she hadn't woken Kohaku up. The little girl was asleep upstairs in her father's room, where Kokuyo-san now sat watching over her. Finally hauling one out, Sakura filled it with water and set it over the fireplace, dumping the jar's contents inside.

From behind her, she heard the back door open, and Syaoran hurried in, several small logs in his arms. Setting them onto the fireplace and blowing on the sparking embers, he looked up at her and asked, "How does he look?"

"Not good," she admitted, stirring the pot's contents around. Worrying her lower lip, Sakura turned to face him. "How do you think he got all those injuries? You don't think he got into a fight, do you?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, taking off his coat and sitting down to catch his breath. "But right now, those wounds need to be treated. We'll take the next step from there."

Waiting for the broth to heat up, the young princess sat down next to him. "That shooting star…" she began, "Did you see it?"

He picked his head up, snapping to attention. "Yes I did, and I'm positive that was one of your feathers."

"It is," Sakura confirmed, "Mokona told us." She wrung her hands nervously. What if they couldn't reach it in time? And Fai-san certainly couldn't go with them. He was far too hurt to go anywhere.

"We'll set out as soon as Fai-san's been taken care of," he said with a determined look on his face. She lifted her head in surprise upon hearing him answer her unspoken question. His expression softened into a tender smile as he cupped her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Kurogane-san and I can go look for it at first light. Don't worry, I'll bring it back. I made a promise to you last night that I'd get all your feathers back to you, didn't I?"

She smiled, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. His hand then fell from her face and took her own, settling in her lap.

"You did."

He smelled so good, as she nestled her face into the crook of his neck, and the touch of his fingers running through her hair was so soothing, calming her worried nerves from all of tonight's events.

"Syaoran-kun, why are you so good to me?" she asked, squeezing his hand. She felt him smile as he laughed softly, "Because I love you, hime."

She pouted. "I thought I asked you to call me Sakura."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of violent bubbling. With a startled, "HOEE!" Sakura sprang out of his arms and adjusted the pot, stirring it gently to get it to stop spluttering. Ladling some of the sweet-smelling liquid into a cup, she added some cool water to bring the temperature down. It wouldn't do for Fai-san to scald his tongue on boiling hot medicine. That would've just made him worse.

Syaoran opened the bedroom door for her and they walked in together. Looking up from where he sat, Kakei-san asked, "Oh good. Is it ready?"

The princess nodded.

"Okay, bring it here," Kakei-sensei said, turning back around and tying off the last of the bandages.

Gently, Sakura blew on the small cup of liquid as she walked over. It was still rather hot, and she didn't want to somehow make his injuries worse. Kurogane slid an arm under Fai's shoulders and gently lifted him into a semi-sitting position. Grimacing at the sudden movement, the blonde rested his head against the ninja's chest, his face unnaturally pale, almost a pallid gray.

"Slowly now," instructed Kakei, taking the cup and inclining Fai's head. The blond swallowed automatically, and choked, spitting it on the comforters. Kurogane rubbed the man's back as the coughing fits dwindled, looking rather concerned.

"Just take small sips," the doctor said, once again lifting the cup to Fai's lips. "There."

Fai slowly drained the cup, and fell back into Kurogane's arms. "Kuro…"

"Shh," interrupted Kurogane, his voice lacking its usual anger, "Just get some rest." The mage didn't argue, settling back into the pillows and closing his eyes.

"Just leave him to me," said Kakei-sensei, "I'll find out what's wrong. You all get some sleep. It's very late. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"But…" Sakura began, but Syaoran took hold of her arm, and the princess realized that she was swaying a little. Giving her a tender smile, he said, "He's right. We'll rest for a little while. It couldn't hurt."

Worried green eyes once again fell upon the all too pale man lying battered and bruised upon the white sheets. She whispered a silent prayer that it would all turn out fine, and nodded. "Okay."

--((00))-((00))--

It was morning when Sakura next awoke (not that she got much sleep anyway), and Kokuyo came to tell them that the doctor was waiting in the bedroom to give them the news. The young princess couldn't keep from biting her lip in worry, and Syaoran gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they walked inside. Fai was awake, Kurogane sitting next to them and Mokona perched upon the pillow by his head.

"To get right to it, it's worse than I feared," the doctor said, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "You have consumption." Sakura had no idea what it was or what it meant, but simply hearing it sent chills down her spine.

Kurogane frowned at the Fai's lack of response to the news, turning to the young doctor. "Consumption? What's that?"

Kakei ran a hand through his hair, setting his glasses back on his nose. "In other countries, they call it tuberculosis. But massive internal bleeding isn't one of the symptoms, as I recall. He's far past the contagious stage, so we're not in any danger."

"But when did he get it?" asked Syaoran. "We've met no one who has had it!"

The young doctor sighed. "I don't know. And the worst thing is, at this point, there's nothing I can do to help."

"So he's…" Sakura couldn't even finish her thoughts.

"I'm sorry…" Kakei apologized, turning to Fai, who had surprisingly remained quiet throughout this entire exchange. "This is far beyond my skill to heal. I can't do any more for you."

"I see," replied Fai quietly. The princess's thoughts ground to a halt as one of her recovered memories fluttered forward in her mind.

_Several palace servants were crying, the doctor looking resigned. Dark eyes were calm, despite the tragic news. Off in the corner, Touya sat with Yukito, his grief turned icy cold by his anger._

"_So I'm dying." The words seemed to echo in her ears._

"_Yes…Your Majesty. I'm afraid that you are."_

_The servants wept harder._

" I see…" 

This only proved to make her brother bolt out of the room in a fury, Yukito-san following him, and tears rolled down her face as she ran out of her nursemaid's arms and over to the large bed.

"I don't want you to die! Please don't go!"

Sakura felt the tears overwhelm her, her mind a mess of memories and feelings. Running forward, she hugged the blonde man as tight as his injuries would allow and sobbed into his chest.

"Sakura-chan?" questioned Fai. The princess buried her face into the crook of his neck, her shoulders shaking with tears.

"I don't want you to go!" she wept. "Please, there must be something we can do!"

Beside her, Syaoran seemed to be at a loss for words. Kakei sadly left the room, leaving the group to deal with the news.

"Go on," Fai mouthed, waving Kurogane and Syaoran off. "I'll talk to her."

Understanding, the two turned to leave, Mokona hopping onto Kurogane's shoulder as they closed the door behind them.

"Please…" Sakura begged, "Please don't go…don't leave me the way he did…"

"Sakura…?" Fai looked a little confused, pulling her back so that he could look her in the eye. "What's all this about, hm? You don't want me to leave like who did?"

"Like Father," Sakura explained, trying to speak coherently past the tears and sniffling, "He got really sick one day. At first, he was just really tired, but then he couldn't get out of bed." The memories arose anew, as did the tears. "And he died!" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "And I don't want you to die, Fai-san! I don't want you to leave me the way Father did!"

Blue eyes softened in pity, and he reached out to hug her, which she did. "Oh, Sakura-chan…"

"Please!" she repeated, "I'm afraid you'll go and leave me like Father and Mother! Please don't go!"

"You know I can't promise you that," Fai said, "I'd end up breaking it at some point, wouldn't I? It'll be okay, that I can promise."

"But aren't you afraid to die?" she asked, lifting teary emerald eyes to meet his.

"A little, but there isn't really a reason to be afraid of death, Sakura-chan," Fai said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's just something unknown to us, that's why we're scared. The only thing you need to be afraid of is a life not lived to its fullest." He smiled at her, trying to provide some comfort to the distraught girl. "And I've lived a lot, especially since I met you and the others. How many other people can say that they've been to other worlds that no one else has seen? That's more than I could ever ask for, especially after meeting such wonderful people like you, Syaoran-kun, Mokona and Kuro-tan. And after all, you still need to find the rest of your feathers."

"I don't care about my feathers!" she cried, unrelenting. Part of her knew that wasn't true, but the other part of her was rather sick of seeing so many people suffering because of the immense power that her memories carried. She didn't want anyone else to suffer, least of the all the people who become a second family to her. Fai frowned sternly.

"You mustn't say that! Surely you don't mean that, Sakura-chan."

"I don't want them if it means you'll die!"

"Now I think you're being just a little bit unreasonable," he pressed, "I'm going to die anyhow, whether or not my death is a result of your feathers. Everyone dies sometime, you know that."

She nodded, hiccupping into shoulder.

"But I'm not sick because of your memories, Sakura-chan. Even though they are powerful, how could your precious memories possibly do me harm? After all, you _need_ those feathers," he reasoned, "You don't want to continue on not knowing who you are or where you came from, do you?"

Silently, Sakura shook her head, sniffling.

"Of course not," he said, hugging her back. "And I'm certain you've met many more people before you lost your memories, and you need those to remember them. Doubtless, they still remember you. And after all, you still have your memories of me," Fai said, "You haven't lost those. What you need more than anything right now are the ones that are still missing. I'm still in your heart, aren't I?"

The princess nodded tearfully.

"I'll go when my time has come," he said, his forehead meeting hers as he looked deep into her eyes. "Whether it be tomorrow, next week or ten years from now."

"But I'll miss you."

"I know you will. I'd be kind of unhappy if you didn't. But I don't want you to be sad. We've had a lot of happy times together, right?"

"Fai-san…" Sakura sniffed, tears rolling down her face. He looked to be in such pain as he looked at her. And there was nothing they could do to help.

"It will all be all right," he repeated, kissing her chastely on the forehead. "That's your motto isn't it? Everything will surely be all right." She nodded, hoping and praying those words that had become her personal mantra would not fail her or Fai-san.

--((00))-((00))--

Slowly, Sakura walked outside, watching as the sky overhead grayed over, promising the coming rain.

Why? Why did all the people close to her have to suffer so much? Even if it wasn't her doing, it hurt to see them in such pain. She bit back tears, remembering the pain reflected in Fai-san's face the night before. And just now…he looked as if he were resigned to his fate, which was understandable, but all the same, she didn't want him to leave!

More tears began to roll down her face and she sat down on the retaining wall, the wind tugging at her dress and hair. There was the sound of footsteps, and she turned to see Syaoran walking up to her.

"Hime…" He looked so concerned, it made her want to cry harder.

Sakura turned back around, wiping away the tears, which were replaced by even more. She was ashamed enough as it was to been seen like this, so distraught and upset. She must have looked a proper mess. And in front of the boy she loved, no less.

"Sakura."

A tiny gasp left her lips, startled green eyes meeting rich brown pools that she had grown to adore so dearly. Syaoran continued to gaze at her, extending his arms out to her.

"Sakura."

She broke when she heard him say her name, jumping down and running into his embrace with a sob. No titles, no honorifics…they didn't matter. Here, in this world, in this boy's heart, she was just Sakura. Only Sakura.

Clinging to him, she let the dams in her heart crumble, feeling his hands rub her back as he repeated her name over and over, planting several kisses in her hair.

--((00))-((00))--

Author's Notes: Oy, oy! I finally did S/S some justice in this chapter! Fweet! Please review! Chapters get done faster that way! Especially now since I have a week off until summer school starts!


	9. Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

The Man in the Glass

Chapter Eight

By Hayai Akurei

--((00))-((00))--

OMIGOD! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! Even if you're just starting the story, let me know what you think! This isn't finished just yet! And to those who reviewed last time…

Laika: I'm glad you liked it! My writing is actually evoking emotion from readers this time! Yay! Sorry about making you cry though…

Calliope Della Corte: Kurogane is fun to poke at. I think out of all the characters, he gets the most focus time in the story.

The Jenx: … Oo … (BLUSH!) Umm…you're welcome! I love you too for reviewing!

Phiso: Piggy dividers? Oh, they kinda look like piggy noses, don't they? I love my piggy dividers! (hearts) Normally, I suck at pacing, so that's why this fic is taking so bloody long, but I must have patience! I rush things a lot, so this is a first. And that's an interesting observation you made…hmmm…

DemonUntilDeath: I'm not very good with illnesses either, I'm lazy, so research doesn't get done anyhow. I'm pulling off of Moulin Rouge and everything I ever learned in English class about great writers. If you were a great writer way back when, you died of either TB or a cold. But yeah, you'll see what happens to Fai.

Arashi-Chan13: You really think so? I'm trying not to rush it, as I have the tendency to do. Which is why most of my fics are oneshots, not full-fledged stories. Thank you so much! (hug)

R.S.Azalea: Yeah, it's just summer school. My only problem is filling all the giant gaps in the story. I'm getting there though! I had an epiphany the other day, so it'll all be done soon! As will the explanations. As for the title…it's just named after the poem that's featured by stanza in the first…oh, what's it…four chapters or so? "The Man in the Glass" is by Dale Wimbrow. Just read through it, and it should make sense in how it relates to Fai. You know what? I'll just post it right here for you to read.

When you get what you want in your struggle for self

And the world makes you king for a day,

Just go to a mirror and look at yourself,

And see what that man has to say.

For it isn't your father or mother or wife,

Who judgment upon you must pass;

The fellow whose verdict counts most in your life

Is the one starring back from the glass.

He's the fellow to please, never mind all the rest.

For he's with you clear up to the end,

And you've passed the most dangerous, difficult test

If the man in the glass is your friend.

You may fool the whole world down the pathway of years.

And get pats on the back as you pass,

But your final reward will be the heartaches and tears

If you've cheated the man in the glass.

Dale Wimbrow 1895-1954

White Denkou: Me too. I wanna see my baby finished and all grown up…

Darkangel36: Considering I don't know that many dead people…I try to make it real. I love those authors you'll find on the net and you can just feel your heart break just by reading the story.

Aisu Dragoness: Fai's my favorite too. I tend to pick on the characters I love. Kurogane is just amusing to tease.

Evvy: I'm honored, thank you! And I've read some of the other TRC fics, and they're really good! Have you read "Siren Cove" or "Magical Mokona Doll" by clampRAVEN? And yeah, I liked the Sakura-Fai exchange, 'cause I'm trying to cover all the relationships in this fic. Fai's like everyone's mom now. At one point in the manga, Mokona starts calling Fai "Fai-mommy." I was laughing so hard, considering Kurogane has been thus nicknamed "Father."

Raindrops: Whoot! I have a reviewer who wants him to die! Glad I've got people on both sides of this issue! There's only a few more chapters to go, and some of them are already finished, I just need to get this chapter out of the way and viola! I wonder if I should cut it off and make a sequel…it'd likely be a one-shot sequel though.

Cerulean Soul: Don'tcha just love and hate it when you can't decide whether to burst into tears or whoop for joy at all the fluff? Dark chocolate (some term I heard some other author use for angsty fluff) is good to work with.

Kai Angel-Fai Tenshin-chan: That's got to be the longest penname I've ever seen. But yes, I relish in being evil. Got it from my mommy, Yumiko Kaze. She's taught me everything I know. As for the feather and Fai…we'll see. (grin)

And now that the thanks are done…here's what you really came for: CHAPTER EIGHT

--((00))-((00))--

Kurogane sighed, quietly closing the door to his and Fai's room behind him. The wizard had finally gone to sleep after his painful ordeal sometime ago, trying to regain what little strength he had left in his time remaining.

Damn.

The mage was dying.

Never had the ninja thought the flighty and cheerful blonde would ever be in such a state: bleeding to the brink of almost fatal proportions, stricken with whatever illness the doctor called it and apparently dying because of it. Part of him was afraid to let his companion sleep for fear he would never wake up again, but he knew that he needed his rest.

He shook his head, trying to will away the memory of those frightened blue eyes that slowly lost life, soon half-lidded in pain and in solemn acceptance. He didn't like the way those eyes had looked. He wanted to see their usual spark, that somewhat maniacal glint of mischief and riotous glee that hid a dark, secretive past and yet at least spoke of a strength to go on with his life.

Perhaps this was what he had been hiding? Many of those wounds were at least a few days old, and yet Fai had kept them out of sight where no one could see them and unknown to anyone's knowledge.

But what hurt the most – more than knowing that Fai had hid something as big as this from them – was the knowledge that none of them could do anything to help, to save the mage's life or otherwise ease his pain.

Well, no one in this world, his mind told him. There is someone. You know of whom I speak.

Kurogane groaned in frustration and collapsed on the sofa. He didn't want to. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to have to talk to…her. But there was no one else he could go to.

Damn.

"Manju?"

The door to their room opened and Mokona quietly poked his head out, hearing the man call him. Closing the door and bouncing over to Kurogane's feet, he looked up. "Yes?"

"Get the witch," he said shortly. Mokona cocked his head thoughtfully.

"Kurogane wants me to call Yuuko?" confirmed the little white creature. "Whatever for?"

The ninja rubbed his temples tiredly. "Just do it."

Mokona just nodded and sprang up on the table, a light beaming from the red jewel set on his forehead. The picture cleared and the ninja found himself facing the familiar face of the Space Time Witch.

"Ah, Kurogane," Yuuko said graciously, though her eyes beheld a devious twinkle in them. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"How much would it cost to give Fai back his tattoo?" asked Kurogane seriously, not wanting to waste any time or his breath with this woman. Frankly, she was the last person he'd wanted to go to for help, but it seemed that he had no choice. Yuuko looked levelly at him, her equally crimson eyes boring into his, all former humor gone.

"Cutting right to the point, are we?" she asked. He snorted.

"Just answer my question, dammit. How much would it cost to give the wizard back his tattoo?"

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why would you request to reacquire that particular precious item of his?"

"The mage is sick." He didn't want to divulge everything to her, yet at least, but from the look she was giving him, she knew nonetheless.

"And what would having his tattoo back do for him?"

"Don't make me have to explain it to you," Kurogane growled, "The mage was fine when I first met him, back when he still had the tattoo on his back. But the second it came off, his aura started flickering. Auras don't _flicker,_ dammit. They're not supposed to. He's like a candle in the middle of a hurricane." Words were pouring from his mouth; he couldn't make them stop. "And now he's dying, you know he is. At the very least, if you can't give me his tattoo back, give me something else that will at least take away his pain, if there's any shred of humanity in you."

"Is the big, bad ninja getting soft over the well being of his traveling companions?" A twisted smile formed on her face. She still had that wickedly twisted streak in her. She was still the Space Time Bitch. Good. It made things so much easier for him.

"Just stick it."

"I still cannot grant you your request," she said, ignoring his comment. "I'm sorry."

"Is it because I have nothing to give you?" Kurogane growled. "You took my sword the last time. I have a second one if that is what it takes."

"It's not that you don't have anything of value that can be exchanged for Fai's precious item," she explained, once again locking gazes with him. "It's more that even if you did take it back and gave it to him, it wouldn't be able to do anything for him. It won't heal him, you know that."

Indeed he did. But at least it would lessen some of the pain the other man was in. In any case, he didn't really want to know how she knew all this stuff. The witch frikkin' knew everything. Stalker.

"Can't you do anything?" he asked. He inwardly frowned at how pathetic he sounded. She sighed again.

"I'm sorry, but you can only let Fate run its course. Even if I could, it's a little difficult to contest divine power from several thousand dimensions away. There's nothing I can do to help you in this matter."

"Okay then," he said quickly. He had said too much already as it was. "Sorry to keep you."

With that, the transmission ended, and Kurogane slumped forward and buried his face in his hands, the sinking feeling in his chest dropping further into the pit of his stomach and down somewhere near his feet.

Damn.

--((00))-((00))--

Fai didn't look any better by the time the sun came up, as Kurogane prepared to go search for the princess's feather with the kid. The mage merely watched his dark-haired companion with glassy eyes, as the other buttoned up his dark blue tunic and latched a belt about his waist, Souhi tangling at his side.

Kurogane paused for a moment, looking at the sword. Couldn't he have still gotten Fai's tattoo back? Even if it was just to ease the man's pain for a little while? To leave the wizard in such a state would be to torture him. He wanted to end his suffering, but he'd be damned if he killed him, even out of mercy. He'd seen too many of his loved ones hurt as it was.

Since when had he become so concerned for the welfare of others? Besides that of his princess of course. The witch was right. He was going a little soft.

But still, he wanted to take that pain away, but he was not to be the judge of that.

Clearing his head of such thoughts, the ninja whisked his black cloak about his shoulders, clasping it shut.

"Hyuu!" Fai giggled from behind him. "You look so dashing, Kuro-rin! So handsome!"

Kurogane winced at the attempted light-hearted tone. It was clear to him that Fai was feeling far from okay, and yet he still tried to hide that pain from them, make them believe that he was all right. How long had he masked all of that behind that chipper smile of his? A year? Maybe more? But even beyond the raging illness, he could sense there was something much darker that plagued the man.

He went to the door, his hand pausing on the doorknob.

"The kid and I will be back by sunset," he said, not looking at him. "Don't die before we return, idiot."

"I won't."

His voice was so soft that Kurogane almost didn't hear it. He turned to look at the mage, who now appeared much weaker and exhausted, his mask dropping just a little, for his eyes alone. And oddly, Kurogane felt somewhat privileged.

"Be safe," Fai said, offering him a small, but true, smile. "Come back soon."

Kurogane wracked his brain for something to say, but couldn't find anything that would suffice. Instead, he merely nodded, opening the door and walking out, his boots thumping against the wood.

--((00))-((00))--

As the two of them trekked up the side of the mountain, Kurogane's thoughts kept wandering back to Fai, even though he knew very well that they were currently on a mission: find the princess's feather.

He shook his head, looking up the mountain that they were on. His horse nickered uneasily, and Kurogane pet his head to reassure him. The animal shook his head, chewing on his bridle almost thoughtfully.

"Are we getting close?" he asked. Syaoran nodded. "It landed somewhere just over this ridge. I'm sure that we'll find it soon."

"And when we get REALLY close," chirped Mokona cheerfully from his place on Kurogane's shoulder, "Mokona will let you know!"

"Well, isn't _that_ helpful," Kurogane drawled.

Within a short ride, the two of them came to a crest in the mountains, overlooking the sweeping valley below. Not too far off, they could see the town, nestled safely into the side of rock. The view was wonderfully picturesque, though they had no time to waste to enjoy it.

"Kurogane-san," Syaoran called, motioning to him and pointing to a part of the mountain. "Look there."

Guiding his horse over, Kurogane followed the kid's line of vision. There was a giant rut carved into the mountainside with a small crater at its tip, large patches of forest that had stood in its path burnt to a cinder. Some parts were still smoking.

If that wasn't the princess's feather, he didn't know what it was.

"Manju, do you sense anything?" he asked. Mokona poked his head out of Kurogane's cloak, raising his ears up. "It's faint, but it's there."

He smirked, gently nudging the horse's sides and steering him down the path. "Good. That's all I need to hear."

Cautiously, the two approached the crater. At the base of it, nestled into the side of the hill, was a small cave.

"It's coming from there," Mokona said, pointing at the cave's entrance.

"Do you think something took it?" asked Syaoran, dismounting and gripping Hien at his side. Kurogane nodded.

"Given our history with the princess's feathers, I don't doubt it at all. Something's got it. Otherwise, it would still be sitting in the crater, waiting for us to come and get it."

Slowly, they entered the small shelter. It was dark and damp, and off in the distance, Kurogane could hear water dripping, its sound echoing amongst the limestone walls. Carefully, Syaoran held up his lantern, casting the soft glow in all the narrow crevices and across the floor.

"Careful," Kurogane warned, "We have no idea where it is or who or what has it. Make sure to – "

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Mokona, waving his arms wildly. The two barely had time to react as a giant claws shot out of nowhere, crashing into the ground where they had been standing not a split second before. Kurogane frowned, feeling the rush of wind at his ankles. That had been too close.

'Who dares to come and challenge me?' 

All of them froze at the familiar sight of blood-red eyes, long fangs glinting by the light of Syaoran's lantern.

"It's the boggart!" exclaimed the boy, holding his lantern higher. The monster growled, shying away from the glow, before striking at him with amazing speed.

"GET DOWN!" Kurogane shouted. Syaoran dropped to the ground as the long claws shattered the lamp into a shower of glass. The cave plunged into darkness and Kurogane whipped Souhi from its sheath, charging at the monster. He struck it head on, cleaving it in half. With a sickening thud, the two halves rolled to the ground.

"Too easy," he snorted.

'Indeed…' 

What the hell? No way! But before his very eyes, even this pitch black darkness, Kurogane could see the monster's body come together again, its shrouded form glowing a faint pink.

Hold that thought. Pink?

"Mokona!" Syaoran cried. "Does the boggart have the feather?" So the kid saw it too.

Huddling as close as it could to Kurogane, Mokona 'mekyo'ed in surprise. "He does! Mokona can sense the feather! It's in his chest!"

'_So you fools know of that which has granted me new strength…'_ the monster's mouth curved upwards into a malicious grin. _'You should feel privileged. You shall be the first to fall victim to my newfound power. Let me look into your heart…and I will grant you your greatest fear.'_

Kurogane felt his blood chill as the monster looked him straight in the eye.

'_You are strong…Those who are strongest may also have the greatest fears…'_

His heart nearly stopped as images flashed before his vision. Bodies lay strewn everywhere, blood flooding the streets, polluting the waters and covering the earth in a sickly red color. The heavy iron smell made his stomach twist and his vision swim. Even though he was used to it, the overwhelming flood of sensations made him feel like being sick.

The images came faster and faster, more vivid and gory in detail. He saw the kid, the princess, hands outstretched to each other, though their fingers were mere inches apart and their bodies were mutilated almost beyond recognition. Even Mokona lay among the slain, so many worlds away from his black twin.

'I see now…' 

His mother and father and their vassals, all those he had held so dear to his heart as a boy…

'You fear to lose those closest to you…' 

As his eyes fell upon Tomoyo-hime, her eyes blank and a trickle of blood running from her mouth, he wanted to scream, but no words would come. There was a gaping wound in her chest, just like the wound that had taken his mother's life. Souma lay next to her, kunai in hand, as if ready to defend her princess even in death.

'I will make your greatest fear come true…' 

No…

Fai's lifeless body materialized in front of him, lying in a massive pool of his own blood. Judging from the way his body was bent at odd angles, both his arms and legs were broken in multiple places. His hair was stained a sickening brown, one blue eye now a dulled gray, the other completely missing.

'I will see them all killed before your very eyes…' 

"STOP IT!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light and Kurogane closed his eyes, blinded by it. The boggart screeched in pain and anger, backing away and fleeing into the shadows. Emerging from the outcroppings of rock was Master Clef, holding a glowing staff in his hands.

"Come!" he urged them, turning his horse around, "We must hurry back!"

"But the feather – " Syaoran began, looking back where the boggart had been standing only a few moments before. Clef grasped his hand urgently.

"There will be another chance for that! You must come back now!" Sincere blue eyes met theirs. "You cannot be defeated here! Too much is at stake!"

Kurogane looked at the younger boy. "He's right." Syaoran nodded in understanding and the three men galloped off at full speed back to the village.

--((00))-((00))--

Needless to say, Sakura was worried sick when they finally reached home that evening. Immediately, she latched onto the kid, checking over him for injuries and fussing as badly as a mother hen. After reassuring her he was all right, Syaoran ended up apologizing profusely for not getting her feather back. This was followed by the princess telling him that it was all right, and reminding him about some promise he had made her about not pushing himself too hard.

Ah, such was the awkwardness of adolescents.

Without a word, he swept into the bedroom that he shared with Fai, and found the mage awake, looking somewhat apprehensive as he scratched Godzilla's head. But he smiled a little as the ninja walked in.

"Back so soon?" he asked. Kurogane growled, whisking off his cloak and setting Souhi on the table.

"Damn boggart got the feather first. We need to find another way to get it."

He didn't dare tell Fai what it was now capable of doing. The sick man would likely die of fear or a heart attack if he knew that the monster could now make his worst fears come true.

"Just go to sleep," he said, "You should try to rest."

Fai smiled weakly, settling back onto the pillows. "But I don't want to. I'd rather spend the rest of my waking days being with everyone, not in bed."

"I know," he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But can't you at least believe that there is some shred of hope that you'll get better again? You can't give up now. It's not over yet."

"But it will be," Fai said, "I'm just being realistic, Kuro-bun. I'm not giving up; I've just accepted the fact that this is how I'm going to leave this world. I can't stop it."

Those last words hung between them in silence. Lifting his gaze from the floor, Kurogane looked over at his dying companion. He was shivering slightly, and that apprehensive look was back.

"In any case," he said gruffly, pushing him down and adjusting the blankets. "You should sleep. It's late and we still have to get that feather."

Fai smiled. "Of course."

--((00))-((00))--

Kurogane stirred, feeling something rousing him from sleep. He blinked, his senses quickly focusing as he looked around. Mokona sat by his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"What is it?" he asked. The white meat bun looked really worried.

Pointing over at the other bed, it whimpered, "I think something is wrong with Fai."

Immediately sitting up, the dark-haired man knelt by Fai's bedside, cupping the all too pale face. The mage was sweating, his face pulled into a sharp expression of pain, and his breathing was frighteningly shallow and erratic.

"No…" he whimpered, shaking his head. "Please…don't…no…no, please…leave her alone, please…Ashura…"

Kurogane frowned at the name; that which struck indescribable fear into the heart of the man he held. "Fai? Hey, Fai!"

"…don't kill her…stop it…"

The blonde whimpered, writhing helplessly under the covers. His breathing quickened as he tossed his head in fright, and Kurogane felt his blood chill at the memory of what had happened last time.

"Wake up!" he shouted, shaking him by the shoulders.

"STOP IT, PLEASE!"

His heart fell at the tone of desperation in the other's voice.

"FAI, WAKE UP!"

With a strangled cry, Fai's eyes snapped open, tears pouring down his face. Breathing hard, he looked up, as if confused.

"Fai-san!"

The door to their room burst open and the children ran inside.

"What happened?"

Fai didn't wait to give them an explanation. With an amazing burst of speed, he leapt from the bed and ran outside.

"HEY!" Kurogane shouted, running after him, the children at his heels. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

The ninja swore under his breath. What kind of bloody dream did the guy have anyway? And what did he intend to do? And just where in the hell was he going?

With an extra lunge, he grabbed the runaway wizard by the shoulders, turning him around to face him. The man's eyes were wide and fearful, unshed tears shining in the endless blue pools.

"Let me go!" Fai shouted, almost breaking free but Kurogane held him tighter, not willing to let go. "He's going to kill her! He's waking up and he'll kill her! I can't let him! I have to save her, _let me go_!"

Frantic, he wrenched himself from the man's arms, tearing up the stairs to the tallest crest of rock that overlooked the village. His clothes whipped around him as his fingertips began to glow. The others watched as Fai desperately drew little symbols in the air in front of him with his fingers, the text lighting up as he went along.

"Suu, I beseech you to help me," Fai pleaded, struggling to stay on his feet as he finished. "Grant me the power of your protection and from the realm of gods, descend upon me!"

The sigil roared to life in a flash of light as Fai clasped his hands together in prayer, and Kurogane had to turn his head away. The children gasped and covered their eyes.

Soon, the light dulled to a faint blue-green glow, and they could see once again. Small sparkles of light arose from the ground about the wizard's feet, looking very much like fireflies. Fai stood in the middle of the circle, bathed in the soft light. His eyes were closed and his clothes and hair drifted about him lazily in the undercurrents of his magic.

"Hear my command," he said, extending his arms out in front of him, palms turned upward. An orb of light appeared at his fingertips, dancing like a tiny star. He had not so much as raised his voice, and yet Kurogane could hear the raw power and strength emanating from within him.

"Open!" Kurogane caught sight of blue eyes, an uncharacteristic fire burning from within them. "By order of this Host, O Doors of the Gate!"

The others gasped in awe and surprise as a hole in the space before them opened from the center of the tiny star. Beyond it, they could see the interior of a magnificent palace, with high vaulted crystal ceilings and stained glass windows. And inside it, a storm was raging. Gale force winds whipped through the hall, creating an unearthly howl amongst the pillars and corridors. Below them at the center of the room was a small decorative pool, a semi-sheer blue net stretched over it like a canopy. The clear waters were roiling chaotically, reminiscent of a stormy sea.

"Fai-san, watch out!" shouted Sakura. The winds from the other side were trying to draw them in.

"Get back!" Kurogane ordered. "It'll pull you in and you'll both drown!"

Syaoran looked puzzled. "Kurogane-san?"

"The winds are coming from the water, kid!" he explained quickly. "Just get back!"

Fai walked over so that he could reach in, keeping his weight back so that he wouldn't be pulled in. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"GIVE HER BACK!" he yelled, reaching for the net. The wind howled as it tried to rip the net from its supports and into the water. "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!"

"Fai!" cried Mokona, looking on from Syaoran's embrace. "What're you doing?"

Reaching further, Fai's outstretched fingers finally caught hold of the net and with a swift pull, the other ties holding it down came free. With a chilling roar, the wind snagged at the net, pulling Fai with it. Kurogane's heart plummeted when he saw fear fill the mage's eyes as he lost his footing.

'No…' 

Before he could even think, he darted forward, wrapping one arm around Fai's waist and grabbing the net with his free hand. Only through sheer force of will did he keep his feet planted down. There was no way he was letting go. Roaring in anger, the wind increased in speed, attempting to pull its prey back in.

"GO TO HELL!" Kurogane shouted, yanking them further back.

There was an explosion from under the water as something rose to the surface. Fai's hands clutched at his arm in fear, and he knew who it was. But he'd be damned if he was going to let Fai be trapped under this madman's clutches again. With a burst of strength, he pulled them both away from the magic circle and to safety. The moment Fai's feet passed away from the outer borders of the sigil, the door shut and the area plunged into darkness.

Panting, Kurogane turned to his blond companion who was kneeling beside him. "What the hell was that?" he demanded. "You risked your neck for a _net_? What the devil is wrong with – "

But Fai wasn't listening. As the children ran over, he hugged the net to his chest, tears now running freely down his face. "Chii! Chii, I'm so sorry! I should have never left you behind! Come on, say something! Chii!"

That did it. The mage had finally snapped. He was crying over a bloody _net_.

But then, something extraordinary blossomed before his eyes. In the cradle of Fai's arms, the net was coming together, changing color and taking shape. By now, it looked almost human.

"Come on, Chii," Fai coaxed, pouring more magic into his hands, where it raced from his fingers to the morphing…thing. "Come on. That's a good girl. Just hang in there, _please_."

"What's going on?" asked Syaoran, still keeping a firm hold on his princess. Soon, the spell was complete, and a young woman only slightly older than Sakura lay before them. A pale blue dress hugged her small figure, long hair draping over her shoulders and…

…were those cat ears?

Slowly, the girl's eyes opened, and she turned her amber gaze to the man who held her.

"Fai?"

"Yes," he whispered, his eyes filled with tears. Gently, she cupped his face as her expression became worried.

"You're crying again."

"I'm sorry!" he wept, and the others started. Fai had never lost control of his emotions before. Every single moment, he held himself with such grace and repose, no matter what the circumstances were. "You almost died back there! And it was because of me you were in such danger! I shouldn't have left you to watch him! Chii, can you forgive me?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I can."

He smiled back, and hugged her close, but not before showering her face with light kisses. Somewhat annoyed, Kurogane cleared his throat. He wanted some answers, dammit. Regaining some of his former composure, Fai looked at him, the cat-girl easing out of his arms to kneel beside him.

"Fai?" Syaoran asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Chii," replied Fai, "She's my helper, and my creation."

Kurogane stared at him. "You made her?"

"Simply put, yes."

"But how…?"

Fai smiled, interrupting Kurogane from his thoughts. "Let's wait for such questions to be answered later. Perhaps when we get back to the house? I'm sure Kuro-rin and the children would rather – "

In the next moment, he doubled over, choking and coughing. Chii knelt by her master's side, worry written all over her face.

"Fai? Fai? What's wrong?"

The wizard was struggling to breathe; he could hear it. Dammit, why did that damn disease have to start acting up again now, of all times?

"Take it easy," he said gruffly, supporting the mage by his shoulders. "Just take a deep breath."

Then, the obstruction moved, and Fai retched on the ground, coughing and wheezing as he filled his lungs with precious oxygen. The familiar scent hit the ninja like a ton of bricks. No way. There was no way.

"Fai-san!" cried Syaoran, as Kurogane grabbed the lantern he was holding. "Kurogane-san?"

Now wasn't the time for questions. He had to be sure.

There, illuminated by the light of the flickering wick, was a small puddle of blood. Sakura screamed. Coughing harder into his hands, Fai slumped over, his eyes sliding shut, and Kurogane caught him before he hit the ground.

"Fai-san!" The kid was there in a flash, holding the lantern high. Fai's brow glistened with sweat, his face pulled into a mask of pain. Still choking a little, he rested his head against Kurogane's chest, his breath coming out in labored rasping.

Gingerly, Sakura took one of Fai's hands and turned it over. His palms were drenched in blood, and a small trickle ran from the corner of his mouth. Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. "Oh, Fai-san…"

Frantically, she turned on the two other men. "Is he going to die? Is he?"

For once in his life, Kurogane couldn't find an answer. He didn't have the courage to say anything. All he could do was stare dumbly at the dying man in his arms.

"Fai…" whimpered Chii, tugging at the man's tunic. "Fai…"

"Fear not, sweet child," said a mysterious voice. It rang rich and clear, almost akin to a bell.

Immediately, Kurogane's senses were on high alert. "Who's there?"

"It's all right, Kurogane" The voice was soothing and gentle, but powerful. "You need not worry for the moment. All is well."

--((00))-((00))--

Author's Notes: Since this was slightly confusing…the boggart has the feather, and it now has the power to make a person's greatest fear come true. Normally, it'll just change into what you fear most. This could have been better, but it was already too long as it is… But it still seemed a bit rushed… Like it? Hate it? Questions? Review! It's in that little purple button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen!


	10. Burn

The Man in the Glass 

Chapter Nine

By Hayai Akurei

--((00))-((00))--

Author's Notes: Gods, this took a long time! Writer's block is like the bane of my existence. Whew! But here it is! Possibly the longest chapter yet! And possibly the most action-filled. I hope you enjoy it!

I'm really sorry if this sounds a bit awkward and too much like "Oh, here's another random thing to toss in all at the very end." The end is almost here! Well…kinda. I'm debating on whether or not to tie it all off with this fic or carry it on into a sequel. Let me know which you would prefer in your reviews, and whichever seems to be most popular and seems to be the most reasonable course of action that I can pull off, will determine how this story ends. The next chapter is already written (sadly has been for the past three chapters), but I'm refraining from posting it just yet because of this reason, in case it needs adjustment. Or, I'll just tack on another short chapter.

So. Sequel or no? Don't forget to tell me, or I won't know what to do!

--((00))-((00))--

Raindrops: I will! It's almost over! I know I should do this faster, but DANG writer's block sucks!

Lyless and lockesilver: EEK! (begging pose) Please don't kill me! But hey, being an obsessed fangirl from time to time isn't bad. Heaven knows I fangirl like crazy when it hits me.

Doxtater: Ain't stories like this fun? It may be a little confusing, especially in the light of the recent Tokyo chapters. And I'm glad you like it! My writing tends to be a bit confusing sometimes, so I'm glad it's all working out well!

Ametris: Fudduhpuhwha? Thanks a lot! Reviews help a lot, and feedback is wonderful!

bloodytwistedangel: Ooh! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Beginning chapters are always so slow, and I have a hard time writing them, but thanks for bearing with me and my attempts to make a chapter story. Oh, and as for the 'blond' and 'blonde' thing…my computer is evil. With one of the words (can't remember which), you can't use a possessive form of it, so I used the other one, but when it's just by itself, I use the other one. I'll try to stick with one. AND OMG, OKITA SOUJI! I was reading "Kaze Hikaru" and I was throwing a hissy fit because I know of Souji's history because of "Rurouni Kenshin"! As for the KuroFai…we'll see. (evil grin)

BratCat: (grin) Cliffhangers are love. Sugar? I love sugar! Gimme gimme!

Citrus Newt: Yup! Chii is in! And thanks, I worry about whether or not characters are in character or not. Just let me know if they're beginning to stray too far!

Meowzy-chan: Yes, there is a reference to chapter 120. You've got keen eyes there, meowzy-chan. And it was a tiny one too. It's when Kuro's seeing his worst fear and Fai's missing an eye. But aren't the recent chapters so sad? Fai-angst lovers are having a heyday, I'm sure.

Wetheril: Yeah, I know there's not a lot of Fai/Chii love out there, but I tried to make it a potential couple in this one. I think their relationship is more of a master/servant or big brother/little sister or just friends. But someone asked for some Fai/Chii back when I first started this fic, and I wanted to oblige their request. I mean, they do look cute, but not in a lovers sort of way.

WhiteDenkou: Thanks so much! Hugs and cookies for you!

sevn.dust: A S/S lover! Aren't they just the cutest thing? (squeesh!) And thanks for the support! I'll do my best as a writer to make this a good fic!

peofun1: (hands her a tissue) Oh come on, please don't cry! (gets really nervous when people cry) The new chapter is up! And thank you for the wonderful compliments, I really appreciate them! Three cheers for Google!

Violet: Thank you! I hope that I won't disappoint you.

Darkangel36: OMG, hugs for you! And well, the smell was blood, and the voice…it's a secret…for now.

Cerulean Soul: I know! And the next chapter is already written, but I'll update that later! (tears) I really need to pace myself better…

Kai Angel: Uh…no, it's not. But you'll find out!

The Jenx: Uhm…the bandages thing…(it's a spoiler and yet it's not). But anyways, you're welcome! My sadistic side is getting her fix too. I dunno. Maybe I'll write more angst stuff. Or…dare I say it? Could I manage to whip up a sequel? Ooh! Curse you for making me think so much!

Evvy: Chii's too cute to die, dangit! (cuddles Chii and then thrusts her into Hideki's arms) Now stay there with the man you belong with!

Emmy-miester: Thank you! And Chii is still the only person we know who knows stuff about Fai in the manga, next to Ashura of course. And nice theory stab! Stabbing is nice. Well, just don't go stabbing PEOPLE.

R.S.Azalea: You're welcome!

Primeval Eidolon Scar: There, there…it'll all be over soon.

Phiso: Whoa…bloody long review! Let's see…well, with the boggart thing, it now makes your greatest fear become reality. In the previous chapter, the boggart was just kinda filtering around in Kurogane's head to see what his fear was. And thank you so much for being so patient with me. Writer's block is the worst. As for the KuroFai, ambiguity is fun from time to time. It makes people wiggle.

Aisu Dragoness: It's kind of funny to see people flail over "the voice." And don'tcha just love it when the hard-ass character gets all soft and gushy and emotional? I was a puddle of goo during chapter 124.

Soko: I wonder how much I'd have to write to get you to fall off the edge of your seat. (giggle) Thank you very much for your reviews!

--((00))-((00))--

Syaoran blinked. Where had that voice come from?

"Do not be afraid," came the voice again. He turned. The voice seemed to be coming from…Fai.

The mage's skin had taken on a slight glow, casting a soft, ethereal light over the gathered group. Then, a pale white mist began to gather, culminating together to take on a somewhat human form. The entity became more solid looking, shapely, until the ghostly image of a young woman outfitted in flowing robes and battle armor floated before them.

"Y-Y-You…" Syaoran gawked, "You're the woman I saw at Kakei-sensei's house!"

"Yes," she said graciously, bowing her head shortly. "My name is Suu. I am the Celesian Goddess of War and patroness to my host, Fai D. Flowright."

The young man blinked, his eyes widening and he felt himself both gawk in awe and shrink back in fear. A goddess?

Kurogane scowled. "What do you mean, he's your host?"

"It's complicated," she said, "But simply put, there are many gods in Celes. And each one can only manifest themselves in the physical realm by finding a host human body, and after he or she passes on, their patron god finds a new host to use as their vessel." She smiled. "But enough of that for now; I'll explain more to you later. We must go."

"First, tell us what the hell is wrong with him!" demanded Kurogane, pointing to the still bleeding blonde.

His rant was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind. Immediately, Syaoran stood closer to Sakura, holding her close to protect her from the elements. Next to them, Chii whimpered in fright, her petite hands clinging to the fabric of Fai's clothes. Then, a small vortex began to form in the space in front of them, getting larger and larger. Slowly, a pale hand reached out from the world beyond, clad in long white sleeves.

"Get back," Suu ordered coldly, her eyes fixated at the swirling point, and they obeyed. Gently, Kurogane eased Fai into Chii's embrace, and stood with one hand on Souhi. In turn, Syaoran stood with his hand resting on Hien's handle, feeling the heat of the sword seep into his rapidly sweating palm. Sakura slid out of his arms and slunk behind him, a worried Mokona in her arms.

"He's coming," Kurogane said and Syaoran nodded in understanding.

Brown eyes narrowed as the figure stepped out from the vortex and the gust of wind ceased. Long hair black as a raven's wing slithered over broad shoulders dressed in a thick white cloak. Odd sapphire blue jewels graced his forehead like a crown, contrasting the dark golden eyes that rose to meet them, scanning over the little group as if studying them.

"Ashura," Kurogane spat. Syaoran shivered. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from this man. And it was evident that Kurogane-san didn't trust the man at all. Also, this…Ashura was wearing white, something that didn't quite put Syaoran at ease. The pure color seemed to try and hide something much darker and fiercer.

"Ah, you know of me," he said regally. "Wonderful to know that my reputation precedes me, even in other worlds."

The ninja frowned. "Just shut up."

"Anyway, since we can skip the formalities, let's get down to business. I have come for the wizard," Ashura said, brushing off Kurogane's hostility. "He is of no use to you, and he and I have issues to settle with one another. Please stand aside."

"Forget it!"

"He is but a mere stranger," he said smoothly, "What does his life matter to you? I just might be doing a favor by taking him off your hands."

They didn't answer, but stood between the wounded mage and his king. Ashura sighed a little.

"Come now, just hand him over. You did see his boggart, didn't you?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" demanded Kurogane.

"But you did see it," he confirmed, looking at Syaoran. "The beast that shows you your greatest fear."

"How did you know about that?" asked Sakura.

"That boggart was you, you bastard," Kurogane interrupted. "And why does that matter? We're _not_ giving him to you."

"On the contrary," Ashura purred, "It is you who has the wrong idea. And I know everything there is to know about him and everything that has happened to him, even though we may be worlds apart. Did you know that this man that you are trying so valiantly to protect is a harbinger of death? With his existence comes destruction. What better reason than to fear himself? What he suffers from is no disease, but from his own magic. Even ask his goddess, who knows everything there is to know about him, even more so than I."

"Wait," said the princess, confused. "You're saying that his magic is the cause of his suffering, not because of consumption?"

"Precisely."

Syaoran's mind raced back to the first day they had come to the land of Juillet, when he had first faced the monster in the cave. Memories flashed in a whirlwind of color and sound. His eyes widened at the truth in Ashura's words. The boggart's eyes had been blue. His gaze whipped up to face Ashura. The man's eyes were a hard, burnished gold.

"It's true." He frowned in concern and confusion. "The form of Fai-san's greatest fear had blue eyes."

The man's smile widened with a sinister upturn of his mouth. Sakura whimpered and clung to Syaoran's arm.

"You see? He fears himself above all else because of the death and destruction he brings, and I am the only one who can free him from his torturous existence. So…give him to me."

"No!" shouted Sakura, placing herself between the two men. "He's staying with us!"

Ashura snarled, his voice changing with an eerie ring. "Get out of the way girl. His life is mine." He made a move to force her out of his way, but Syaoran knocked the blow aside, guiding the princess away. Suu came up to stand beside them.

"Fuuma!" the goddess shouted, "Cease this pointless conflict immediately! This battle will be waged between Celesians alone! You will not involve others; you know that it is against the law to do so!"

"I know very well the rules of our forebears," Ashura replied, his voice no longer his own as his patron's voice met their ears. "You would do well to remember that as well, seeing as how you try to manipulate others to try and extend your host's given lifespan. It's so unlike you to become so attached to a mere _human_, Suu. He will die; you know that. Your interference is only prolonging his suffering, although that it doesn't go to say that I don't enjoy watching him do so."

He smiled maliciously, looking down at Fai, who was still cradled in Chii's arms.

"He's wasting away, Suu. Better find a new host."

"Hold your tongue," she spat venomously.

"You do realize that it is because of you that he's this way." Ashura looked positively wicked, a feral smile stretching across his lips. "He's practically decomposing from the inside. You must relish the fact that he's outstripped your other hosts by far in terms of magical strength, but this…this was not something I expected from the generous and oh so wise Goddess of War…"

"SILENCE!"

A blast of power whipped out at him from her fingertips, a sharp crack splitting the air and sending Ashura flying through the air. He crashed to the ground, Suu trembling with rage.

"Keep your own counsel, you heartless coward," she seethed, slowly calming as he stood back up. "I will not take advice from someone who lives to see people suffer. At the very least you could take the courage to show your face." The goddess frowned. "You disgust me, hiding behind your host."

"Now, now…" Ashura's voice echoed eerily, as he too took on a mysterious glow, revealing a tall, dark-haired man dressed in lavishly elaborate robes and armor. Although he towered over the young woman, she matched him in aggression point for point.

"…Let's not be irrational, Suu."

Syaoran clenched Hien tighter. The sheer magnitude of the power clashing between the two deities was an awesome sight to behold. But it was also the most frightening thing he had ever witnessed. This was not a squabble between mortals, but a war between two gods of another world. The destruction that these two could cause could devastate the entire country.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Beside them, Fai slowly opened his eyes, his focus bleary as he tried to sit up. "What's going on?"

"Lovely to see you again, Fai." Fai's face lost all trace of color upon recognizing the chilling voice. Ashura-ou and Fuuma smiled wickedly at the slight man. "How nice of you to join us."

There was a flash of light and Fai cried out, tumbling head over heels across the face of the rock from the blow. With a cry of alarm, Suu raced after him, catching him before he careened over the edge. Chii ran after her master, helping him sit up.

"What are you doing here?" he breathlessly asked the king. "Why have you come here?"

"For you, of course. You have a duty to fulfill."

"But why would you need me?" Fai questioned, his happy mask slipping into its customary spot on his face. "You're the host of the God of War. Go destroy worlds yourself. If you would be so kind, just leave me in peace."

"But your accumulated power is so much more effective than the everyday mindless pillaging and warring clans. And why must you always be such a lone figure, Fai? Are you afraid that you'll murder your comrades in the event of your death?" he asked. "They already know the truth, so at least they won't die ignorant."

What little color there was in Fai's face drained away as he looked at his traveling companions. His lips moved, but no words came.

"The time is ripe," Ashura said with a malicious chuckle. "Your destiny is finally coming to fruition."

Syaoran felt his heart plummet through his feet when he saw Ashura raise his hand, his palm glowing icy blue. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fai panic.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

A lance of fear stabbed Syaoran's heart. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. All of his senses were screaming, demanding that he stand and defend himself and the girl he held dear, but the pressure from the deity's power grated at his nerves. All he could do at the moment was hold his princess to him and attempt to shield her from him.

"Bring this entire world to ruin," Ashura purred, "Despair, and watch them die."

All sound was drowned out as a chilling blue-white light burst from the man's hand and rushed towards them. Sakura squeezed his arm and he instinctively curled around her.

Protect her. Protect the princess. Protect Sakura.

In a single motion, he whipped Hien from its scabbard, a blast of flame soaring from the blade. It didn't matter if it was a pointless effort. It didn't matter that he was fighting a god, and that retaliation was futile. He had to protect his precious person at all costs.

Syaoran had a difficult time trying to explain what took place shortly after. All sounds had jumbled together in a meaningless garbled jumble, and the flashing images coupled with the blinding pain shooting through his blind eye scrambled his senses. But there was a rush of wind and then…

Black.

Kurogane crashed to the ground with a sickening crunch, blood spattering on the ground as he fell. Staring on in horror, Syaoran felt all power of speech and movement drain from his body. Beside him, Sakura was frozen in terror, unable to speak, her green eyes wide. The older man's eyes were closed. He wasn't moving…

"KUROGANE!"

The scream that tore from Fai's throat sounded like that of a wounded animal, as he rushed over to them, his goddess following.

"KUROGANE! KUROGANE!"

Syaoran's head cleared, his trance broken, fear starting to take over. He had drawn his sword to defend his princess, and Kurogane had stepped in the path of his blow in order to take the attack Ashura had intended for them. He had…he had just…

"KUROGANE-SAN!"

"KUROGANE!"

Immediately, Fai lifted the other man up, despite his own wounds, shaking him desperately, the children joining him at his side. "Kurogane! Wake up! Wake up! Please! Open your eyes, please, Kurogane!"

"Fai, you petty fool," Ashura scowled, "You see the suffering that you bring? It's because of you that they suffer. But it goes without saying that his was a fitting end."

"Just…just shut up."

Syaoran felt his heart lift at the familiar voice. Gingerly, Kurogane opened his eyes, sitting up and easing himself out of Fai's arms, looking very much alive, awake and pissed. The boy smiled, chuckling internally a little. Same old Kurogane-san.

The dark-haired man huffed, wincing as he wiped the blood from his face and clutching at the wound in his chest, glaring hotly at Ashura. "That was a dirty shot, you know…aiming for the kids like that, you bastard." Crimson eyes turned to stare down at the young boy. "And _you_. Watch where you're aiming next time. You almost killed me from behind."

"Kurogane…" Fai whispered, as if disbelieving that the man was still alive, before burying his face in his hands and bursting into tears. "Kurogane, you're okay!"

"Oh, _now_ you start calling me by my actual name, you idiot!" Kurogane snarled, totally forgetting Ashura for a moment, as the veins in his forehead twitched madly, "And stop crying, dammit! I'm not dead!" All words were effectively silenced momentarily as the blonde latched his arms around his neck, clinging to him as tightly as his injured body would allow.

"I'm sorry! I just…I just…I was so worried! Am I an idiot for caring about you?" His shoulders shook with tears as he sobbed into the ninja's shoulder.

Kurogane opened and closed his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but thought better of it, looking extremely uncomfortable with the other man crying in his arms. "Just…stop crying, okay? I'm fine."

"But you were hurt!" exclaimed Sakura. "You're sure you're feeling all right?" Mokona bounded out of her arms to the ninja's side.

"Kuro-rin got hit!" he chimed, half-concerned and half-excited, "Kuro-rin must be made of steel if he's feeling okeedokee already!"

A flicker of blue caught Syaoran's eye as the princess and the white creature fussed over the older man. Kurogane grimaced, but paused, seeing the same tiny blue lights as they all looked on in fascination. Looking past the bloodstained fabric, they could see the ninja's wounds, wet with Fai's tears, coming together, the skin sewing itself back to its original state as small blue sparkles danced over the surface of Kurogane's skin. Within moments, it looked as if nothing had happened.

"Fai-san…" Syaoran whispered, awestruck by what he had witnessed.

Ashura sneered, unimpressed by the exchange.

"Touching," he grimaced, raising one hand. "It's enough to make a man cry."

Without warning, a bright roaring missile shot for them, and Syaoran drew Hien from its scabbard, ready to defend the others once more.

However, there was a deafening sound of an explosion, as the object shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, disappearing in midair. There was a shimmer of blue in front of his face, and Syaoran's eyes widened as he reached out to touch the transparent azure surface. It chimed as his fingers brushed against it, sending little tingles up his arm.

Magic.

As the shockwave and the ringing in his ears passed, Syaoran's ears picked up another sound. Almost like a soft, thrumming whistle. Slowly, it faded away with the blowing wind.

"Enough," Fai hissed, standing up. "You came here to fight me, and you will. But you will leave everyone else out of this. You will fight me, as you wished."

Above him, the Goddess of War began to change, her body transforming. Slender limbs grew larger, lighter and her clothes melted away into nothingness. Her green eyes narrowed and her fingers elongated into feathers, her arms now a pair of powerful wings. Within moments, a majestic white bird hovered over Fai in Suu's place.

"The Holy Phoenix," Ashura said with a mocking smile. "This is a first…in many, many years. You're sure you wish to fight me? Even in your condition?"

"I will protect them!" Fai snapped back, blue eyes clashing with gold. "Even if it means hurting you, I'll _die_ before I let you touch them!"

"And why would you do such a thing? Risk all that you have for mere strangers?"

"Because _they_ are all that I have," replied the mage, his voice resolute. "I have grown to love them, although I fought to keep them from getting involved with me." His eyes bored into Ashura's skull. "With you. With us."

"Very well then."

Fuuma smirked, his own essence dissolving and shifting. Then, mirroring Suu's own actions, he soon transfigured his body into that of a lithe, twisting black dragon, his jaws snapping viciously.

"Let us begin," he said. No sooner than his words had left his lips, Fuuma rushed towards them, fangs glistening in the moonlight.

Fai opened his mouth, and a clear note sang through the air, a protective circle enveloping them all, Suu's avian sigil glowing upon its surface. Syaoran gazed on in fascination. He wasn't actually singing; it was a phoenix's song, awesome and unearthly as it filled the skies with a haunting echo.

With an angry trill, Suu soared into the air, attacking the dragon with deadly ferocity. Snarling, Fuuma darted around and rammed into her side, sending her tumbling through the air before a bright white light shot from his mouth to strike her in the chest. After a moment, Suu shook herself to her senses, and began attacking again.

"This is child's play," Ashura mocked. "Is this all that the Goddess of War has to offer to me now?"

Anger flashed across Fai's face at the open insult to his patron god, and Syaoran shrank back in fear. His hands shining, Fai began to manipulate a growing, writhing coil of white energy that emerged from his fingers and then took hold of it. The malleable substance stiffened and snapped into place, forming a deadly looking white spear.

"Prepare yourself, Your Majesty," he said, "As you said, it's been a long time since the two of us have fought, and I'm not confused anymore as to where my loyalties lie. I have people to live for now, and I will not let you emerge from this battle victorious."

Ashura said nothing, but frowned at the determination and sincerity in Fai's voice. Unflinchingly, he launched another barrage of energy at him.

"Fai-san, watch out!" Syaoran cried. He was about to run up to help him, but Kurogane held him back.

"This is his fight, kid," he said. "We can't interfere. Not yet."

With amazingly fluid grace, the mage danced around the glowing missiles, striking them back with the white rod in his hands with astounding accuracy. One of them hit home and struck Ashura in the forehead, and the onslaught stopped. The man remained still, didn't stagger under the blow he'd just received.

Fai stood his ground, the winds of their clashing magic slowly calming for a brief moment. Tenderly, Ashura touched one of the broken jewels, his face twisting into a snarl as some of the shattered chips fell into his hand.

Faster than Syaoran's eyes could follow, Ashura was suddenly standing in front of Fai, holding him two feet above the ground with one hand clamped around the blonde's neck. The wizard gasped, trying to pry the stone grip apart.

"You've angered me," he said, his voice grating. "That wasn't a wise idea. You remember what happened the last time you crossed me."

Blue eyes widened, roiling with mixed emotions. Fear, anger, guilt, and betrayal. With an angry scream, his magic roared to life once again, creating a maelstrom of light and wind.

"FAI-SAN!"

Syaoran was on his feet in an instant, Kurogane two seconds behind, his gaze trained on Ashura. With an angry shout, he let the flames of his sword come to life, guiding them towards the man who held his friend captive. Caught off guard, Ashura stumbled, dropping Fai, who knelt on the ground, gasping for air.

"Their deaths will not be in vain!" Fai shouted, despite his sporadic coughing, his hands fisting in anger. "The sacrifices that they made will not be wasted! I will never forgive you for what you have done!" The earth around him cracked and began to split. "Never again will you bring such destruction upon any more innocent people!" Shakily, Fai stood up, Suu floating above him.

"My friends…I won't let you touch them!"

The shield in front of them shone, growing greater in size and glowing brighter as it did so. With a violent shudder, the mage dropped to one knee, coughing up mouthfuls of blood, still holding the shield in place.

"Fai-san!" Syaoran cried, running to his side.

Blue eyes met his in calm reassurance, even as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Don't worry…this won't kill me, yet."

"Fai!"

Chii rushed up to skid to a halt next to them, worry and fear written all over her face. Fai gazed at her sadly, taking a hold of her arm.

"I'm sorry, Chii," he said, "But I can't let you stay here."

"But why?" she asked, confused. Tears ran from her amber eyes and Fai reached out to pull her into a hug.

"You cannot die," he said, "Not here. Not now." Lifting her head up so that their eyes met, his voice dropped to a whisper. "Promise me that you'll live on. Promise me that. And that you'll pass on my story, do you hear?"

She nodded, sniffling as she wiped the moisture from her gentle face. "You will not be forgotten. Your name will be remembered." Leaning forward, Chii lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I promise."

Fai gently cupped her face, and drew a small glowing mark on her forehead. He whispered a few foreign words under his breath, Suu's sigil appearing before him. The ground beneath the girl's feet turned dark and opened up.

"Goodbye," she said, her ears flat against her head.

"Farewell." And with that, Chii sank into the earth, vanishing without a trace. Fai's knees buckled as he slumped to the ground, coughing violently. Syaoran knelt next to him, helping him sit up. Half-hidden beneath the man's long clothes, several of Fai's wounds bled faster, staining the bandages a deep red.

The boy was about to speak when the ground shook beneath their feet, the very mountain they stood on groaning like a living creature.

"What was that?" Ashura demanded. Sakura's face went white when a familiar screeching howl from the nearby mountains met their ears.

"Syaoran!" cried Mokona, his blue eyes wide. "Syaoran! It's the boggart! The boggart is here!"

The group watched as one entire side of the mountain crumbled to dust, the black creature stepping out from its den beneath the earth. Down below them, in the streets of the town, they could see the villagers gathering outside to see what all the commotion was about. Upon seeing the boggart, now several hundred times its original size, they raced back into the safety of their homes nestled in the rock.

"It's heading this way!" cried Syaoran. "And it still has the feather! It'll destroy the whole town!"

"Hurry!" Fai said, pushing them back towards the stairs. "Go! Go now!"

Kurogane picked Sakura up with one arm and started to head down to the village. "You heard the wizard! Let's go!"

Ashura scoffed. "Showing me my worst fear won't stop me. It'll take more than that to keep me from killing you and seeing you destroy everything you hold dear."

"NO!" Syaoran exclaimed, pulling Fai with them as they ran. No one was going to be left behind! "It can now make your greatest fear come true! It will destroy everything!"

Fai's face went white as he came to a halt. Behind his wide blue eyes, Syaoran could see hundreds of thoughts running through his head when something clicked.

The mage turned around, looking back up the way they had just come. "I have to go."

"FAI-SAN!" yelled Syaoran, as Fai ran back up the stairs. "Wait!" he called, running after him. With a curse, Kurogane followed. At the top of the staircase, Ashura was there to meet them.

"Finally accepted your fate, have you?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Magic shot from his fingertips as he charged on upward, catching Ashura off guard. The monarch gasped as the blow caught him in the ribs and knocked the wind from his lungs. He staggered as the group ran past him. Fai stopped at the edge of the cliff, the others at his side as they watched the boggart approach ever closer.

"We've got to stop it before it reaches the village!" cried Mokona. "What are we going to do?"

"I know," Fai answered, "And I'm going to put an end to all of this."

Syaoran's blood chilled, and he looked up at him. "Do you…do you mean to use your magic?"

He nodded.

"You can't!" the young man shouted, "You'll only make your wounds worse if you do! At this rate, you'll die!"

Familiar blue eyes met his, filled with that deep, gentle sadness that no words could convey. "There's no other way. I have to."

"No, you don't!" Sakura wept, tugging on Fai's sleeve. "Don't do it! Please! We'll find another way!"

Blue eyes creased in sadness. "Sakura-chan…"

"Don't leave!" she begged. "You don't have to fight anymore! Stay with us! Remember? We're all that we have! And you made a promise to show Syaoran-kun and I what snowmen are! Don't go!"

"I have to," he replied, a small, pained smile on his face. "So forgive me for this."

He pressed a fingertip to her forehead before she could protest. Immediately, the princess's eyes closed and she collapsed into Syaoran's arms.

"What did you do?" he asked, panic creeping into his voice.

Fai lowered his head. "I…I put her under a sleeping spell. This is something I do not wish for her to see. I've hurt her enough as it is." He turned to meet the boy's gaze. "Tell her that I'm sorry. I had hoped things would not end this way."

"What will you do, Fai?" asked Mokona. Picking the small creature up, Fai pet his head fondly as he looked off into the distance, where they could see the boggart lumbering through the forest, slowly making his way towards them.

"I will…" His voice faltered, but strengthened with resolve. "I will use the last of my power to get Sakura-chan's feather back, and destroy that monster."

"NO!" Kurogane shouted, grabbing the blonde's arm. "You mean to die saving us! I won't let you! There has to be another way! There has to!"

"Fai," interrupted Suu, floating up next to her host. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I am." The goddess of war gazed at him sadly, before sinking herself back into his body. Syaoran felt his entire body tremble and his heart clench.

"Fai-san…"

Fai's eyes swam with tears as he beheld them all. They had become a large part of each other's lives these past several months, as closely knit as a family.

"Please, allow me this one chance," Fai pleaded, "When I die, my magic will be without a container, and it will obliterate everything in its wake. At least let me do it to save you." Several tears flitted down his face. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…"

"You won't," the ninja said, his voice almost gentle, "We won't let you. You won't hurt anyone anymore. No one will."

"If it were only so simple…"

"And why – "

Kurogane was cut off as Fai stood up on his toes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. He immediately fell silent. Slowly, the wizard pulled away, his eyes overflowing with tears as he backed up, his body beginning to glow softly. He looked sadly at his shining skin.

"You see? My end approaches. Take care, all of you. And I pray that you will find Sakura-chan's feathers and get home soon," Fai said, the tears coming faster as he looked into Syaoran's eyes. "I pray that you will all get home, and safely."

The boy felt his heart ache, as Fai turned his gaze to Kurogane.

"…to Japan, and your princess."

Then, Fai's body began to glow brighter, and he began to float upward. Syaoran bit back a shout: it was just like the dream he had had so long ago, the same feeling of helplessness raging through him as Sakura was pulled away from him.

"Fai-san!" he shouted, unable to run after the older man as Sakura's added body weight held him down.

The wizard's eyes held his for a long moment. And then, he smiled. A gentle, caring smile that made his heart warm.

"Protect her. Live on, and find happiness."

"Fai!" wailed Mokona, trying to bounce after him. "Come back, Fai!"

He was so far now, a pair of glowing translucent wings appearing on his back. It made it appear as if he had become the white phoenix herself as he flew towards the boggart that was rampaging in the valley, coming closer and closer to the village. Even from such a far distance, Syaoran thought he could feel Fai smile as he closed his eyes one last time. The boggart roared, noticing the man approaching him, and snapped the wizard up in his jaws in one bite like a cracker, swallowing him whole.

Syaoran's heart shattered. "FAI-SAN!"

"FAII!" wailed Mokona, fat tears rolling down its face. "FAII!"

"NO!" Kurogane shouted, grabbing Souhi, "DAMMIT, NO!"

But then, the boggart's body began to glow from within, starting at a single point in his chest. The light grew brighter and brighter and the monster roared in pain as the brilliance began to consume him. His insides bulged as if he were inflating, as rays of light shone clear through his skin.

With a brilliant flash of light, the spike of power erupted, lighting up the night sky as bright as noon. In the thunderous echo of the explosion, Syaoran couldn't even hear himself scream the man's name, his heart tearing. And yet, he heard a soft whisper fade away as darkness once again took over.

"Goodbye…"

--((00))-((00))--

Author's Notes: Please don't hurt me. And don't forget to tell me if you want it to end with this fic or if you'd like a sequel!


	11. It's a Beautiful Life

The Man in the Glass

Chapter Ten

By Hayai Akurei

--((00))-((00))--

Warning: LAST CHAPTER! Be prepared for a LOT of explanations and talking. Not a lot of action goes on in this chapter.

--((00))-((00))--

'I've failed again…'

Kurogane clenched his fists, his heart sinking heavily in his chest with the weight of Fai's death. The ninja ran among the smoking rubble in the valley below, the scent of charred flesh and burning wood hanging thickly in the air. Dodging some falling debris, he nimbly searched the remains of the forest.

"FAI!" he shouted, covering his mouth as he coughed, the dense smoke invading his senses. There had to at least be a body! Where was he? "FAII!"

It was pointless to even shout if the idiot was dead. But it made him hope against hope that the mage had somehow survived.

"FAII!"

Looking out at the smoldering heap of the boggart's remains, he turned his eyes to the sky, either to beseech the heavens for a reason why or to keep the tears from coming.

'Is this what you wanted me to learn, Tomoyo?' he thought, bitterness starting to take root. 'To realize just how precious something is to me in the instant it's taken away?'

Kurogane bowed his head, practically seething in self-hatred. What good was he if he couldn't even protect those close to him? Why had he let the fool go? Why hadn't he said anything to him? Why couldn't he protect him? Why? Why? WHY?

"DAMMIT!"

At that moment, a cry met his ears, snapping him out of his mental tirade. For a brief second, he thought it was the princess, newly awakened and grief-stricken to find the wizard dead. But that wasn't her voice…

His heart gave a tug.

Automatically, all his senses were awake, searching. There was another pull at his heart, stronger this time, and Kurogane ran faster. Red eyes scanned the dilapidated forest almost frantically, desperate to find whatever called out to him.

He came to a skidding halt when he saw Suu sitting at the base of a tree, a gentle glow emanating from her body. With the grace only a goddess could possess, she lifted her head and smiled at him. There in her lap, nestled in the folds of her dress, lay a crying baby, wrapped in a mess of torn clothes.

"Fai…" The name left his lips before he even realized it.

"Yes," said Suu gently. The blond child sobbed brokenly, coughing on the heavy smoke that lingered in the air. She picked him up, kissing him on both cheeks and resting him on her shoulder. "There, there, little one. Hush now, it's all right."

Kurogane watched as she cradled the baby close as if she were his mother. Soon, the baby's cries began to settle, even as he fussed in discomfort.

"May…" he started, "May I?"

Suu smiled. "Of course you may." Gently, she passed the child to the dark-haired man, who held her charge securely to him as he sat down. The weights on his shoulders slowly lifted and Kurogane was able to breathe again. Almost immediately, Fai fell silent at the presence of this new person. The ninja looked down at him, expecting the child to break out into heart-wrenching sobs at the sight of him. But to his surprise, Fai just blinked his large blue eyes at him, looking comically innocent.

For a long while, Kurogane simply sat there, content to watch Fai as the babe silently looked around. Everything about him now was so…little.

Then, the child scrunched up his face, and the man braced himself for him to start wailing.

Suddenly, Fai sneezed. He whined, rubbing at his face with pudgy fingers. Reaching up, Kurogane unfastened his cloak and wrapped the baby in it, using a corner of it to wipe at Fai's face.

"May I ask you something?" he asked, finally finding his voice again. Suu blinked almost quizzically.

"Of course you may. Ask whatever you would like."

"Why…?" He had to tread lightly. Although Suu seemed nice enough, he had to watch what he said. There was a vast difference between speaking his mind to Tomoyo and to a goddess. He had seen what happened to those who crossed this particular divinity.

"Why did you let him live? To be reborn…like this? I mean, I know you're the goddess to whom the phoenix is sacred, but still, why?"

She paused, as though she herself had never pondered the question.

"Why? That's a fair question. I suppose that it is because I still require a host," Suu explained, "And Fai is still the only available native of Celes around; Ashura is already host to another and Chii's body is not suitable to host a god. I need him in order to survive."

Kurogane gave her a look. "Somehow I get the feeling that you wouldn't let him live solely for such selfish reasons."

An amused smile spread across the goddess's face. "Yes, well that's true too. I've become rather attached to him over the many years that we've been together. So I guess that might be why." She smiled at the baby in his arms, fingering the fine yellow dandelion fluff that graced Fai's head. "All I want is for him to find happiness."

"But for a host to be reborn, it's unheard of," she continued, reaching into the folds of her dress. "I owe his rebirth to this."

Kurogane's eyes widened as she drew her hand out. "The princess's feather…"

It was perfectly intact, resting in the curve of Suu's palm and glowing a gentle pink just like its owner's aura.

"Such great power," Suu remarked, handing him the delicate object, which he put into his coat pocket, "Such amazing power…and in the smallest of things at that. I would have never thought I'd get to see Fai live out his life the way it should have been lived. To your princess, I am grateful."

Fai gurgled, blinking up at the ninja with his puppy-like blue eyes and kicking his little feet. It almost seemed as if he knew they were talking about him.

But for Kurogane, all this information was taking a while to settle in. To see the once affable and lonely man shrunken into a beautiful baby that he could hold with just one hand was going to take some getting used to. For a while, Kurogane simply sat there, gazing at the baby wrapped in his cloak. Everything about him now was so small, he noted, as he unconsciously began to count fingers and toes.

The child wriggled around, babbling at Kurogane innocently as he chewed on the edge of the dark fabric with tiny pink gums.

"Why was he so afraid of himself?" he asked softly, running his finger along Fai's cheek. "The boggart took his own shape as his greatest fear. So, why?" Red eyes, almost frightened, looked over at the deity sitting next to him.

Suu turned her gaze to the destruction that surrounded them. "Fai is such a gentle soul. So warm and full of life. You've seen him, how he acts. You know what for him is real and what is merely a façade for others to see. All that came to pass because of my overconfidence in him."

Kurogane said not a word. This was a touchy subject, obviously. For his part, Fai found a particular interest in the man's hands and began tugging on his fingers, occasionally chewing on his knuckles and thumb.

"In Celes," Suu explained, "There are many gods. However, to maintain our existence, we need a host, as I explained earlier. We are attracted to certain souls and the day Fai was born, I knew that I had found someone very special. I was amazed at his raw power, and I knew that with time, he would be able to wield it with such a prowess that no one had ever seen. His name would never be forgotten in our world."

Her voice dropped to a low murmur.

"However, something happened that even the Four Creators of Celes did not intend. The seven seals had broken, and all chaos was unleashed upon the land. And it was that day, at the mere age of seven, Fai first killed someone. It was only a soldier, possessed by the dark powers of the underworld, but it hurt him so very deeply. He was never made to take a life.

"From that day on, he swore to do as I bid, under the oath that he would never kill again. His power, further amplified by my own, was so great that I placed my sigil upon him, suppressing his powers."

"His tattoo," Kurogane supplied. She nodded.

"Then one day, we met up with Hinoto, a seer who serves the sun god Ryuuki, while on a scouting mission. And she told him that he would die prematurely. And it was because he had no outlet for his magic, a storm in a bottle, you could say. And if we removed the tattoo, he would lose control right then and obliterate everything and everyone in its wake. However, he just smiled at me, and said not to worry. He hid his pain from me, even though he knew I knew. His magic, his own power, was devouring him alive."

"Then why didn't anything happen when we met up with the witch?"

Suu chuckled a little. "For someone such as yourself, you certainly do have a lot of questions. Fai's favorite word was 'why' for the longest time when he was a boy."

His face flushing slightly, Kurogane let himself be distracted by a moment by the giggling baby, who was curiously running his tiny fingers over the creases in the older man's palm, his lips pursed in pseudo-concentration.

"But you are right to ask," she said, "The Space Time Witch has an immense and mysterious power. Even I am not able to fully explain the absence of destruction when she removed his tattoo.

"However, in all that time that the tattoo remained on Fai's back, he didn't fear for himself," she went on, "He feared for those he would inevitably kill. He didn't want that, and condemned himself to a life of solitude. And so, he shut himself up and away, although he craves the company of others. That's how Chii came to be. Later, he found a friend in Ashura, who several years after revealed to him that he was host to Fuuma, god of war."

"Is there something between the two of you?" Kurogane asked. "You didn't seem to hit it off very well."

"We are both gods of war, and yet we are so very different." Her face took on a stony expression at the mention of the other god. "He is reckless, without thought or mercy. Fuuma delights in suffering, and will spare no mortal from his pleasure. I was never able to stand it, and vowed to always be there to beat him back, for the sake of mortal men."

White hair hung in her eyes as she lowered her head. "I was so certain that Fai had the capability to defeat him, but I made him grow up too fast. I was so bent on defeating Fuuma as I had in the past, being the goddess of strategy and skill, but I hurt my host in the process. And it was also because of our neverending war that Fai and Ashura's friendship was torn apart. That was why, in the Final Revolution against Ashura's reign, where so many people lost their lives, Fai put him to sleep instead of killing him."

A slender, ghostly hand cupped Fai's face, and the blue-eyed baby met her gaze, cooing and gurgling incessantly.

"He was so fragile – and still is in some ways. He never wanted strength; that which many men desire was the cause for his suffering and eventual death. All he wanted was companionship." Green eyes softened as she regarded the ninja fondly. "You and the children gave him that, and for that I am grateful. Thank you."

Unused to being thanked by a goddess, Kurogane fidgeted a little. "Will he…" the man hesitated, "Will he ever remember his life before this one?"

"I'm afraid not," answered Suu, "He has started over completely, fully born anew." She offered him an encouraging smile. "But that doesn't mean that you can't make new memories with him."

He didn't answer her. Instead, he cradled the infant in his arms, awkwardly stroking the child's head. It was hard to believe that this innocent babe would one day grow up to be one of the most powerful people he had formerly known.

Yawning pinkly, Fai rested his head against the ninja's chest, his eyelids drooping as he stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it, the other hand still clenching the black cloak.

"Take heart, Kurogane," said Suu, ghosting a hand through the fine blond strands of hair, "All is not lost." Her form became misty, almost transparent. "And if it is any consolation, he did find true happiness, after he met all of you." She smiled, touching the ninja's cheek as she continued to dematerialize. "Godspeed, good warrior." And with that, she disappeared, her essence dissolving into her host's body.

Now, the dark-haired man sat alone, the tiny baby slumbering peacefully in his embrace. As he watched him sleep, something tugged at his heart again. This time, however, it wasn't so much a painful stab, but rather a lulling sense of need. The need to be close, to protect, to be needed…

To be loved? He glanced down at the child, wracking his brain for answers. Could he allow himself to be loved and cherished in this child's heart? What he had felt for Fai – still felt for him – he could never try and figure out. It was more than just simple acquaintanceship, but not what one felt for a lover. It was that same something that drove him to place his life in danger for the sake of the princess and the kid.

"What you all do to me…" whispered Kurogane. Fai just kept on sucking his thumb, lost in his dreams. The longer Kurogane sat there, the less sure he became in his erratic logic. He never was really that good at deeply analyzing things. It was a sort of weird, twisted form of love. What else could it be? But then again, love was just weird like that.

Adjusting his hold on the baby and holding him closer, the ninja felt the world melt away into nothingness, until there was nothing else but the two of them.

Life was such a fragile thing, he mused. Second chances were nonexistent, but this man had been given another chance at life. And Kurogane felt like he had been given a second chance too, to fulfill his promise.

"I'll protect you," he swore, echoing the words he had spoken to the newborn princess so many years ago. He didn't trust his voice; it was barely above a whisper. "I swear upon my life that I will let no harm come to you, ever."

Lifting the child up, he sealed his oath with a gentle, fleeting kiss to Fai's forehead. Fai wrinkled his face up a little bit at the contact, but quickly relaxed in the comfort of his dreams, sighing contentedly.

"I swear it," Kurogane repeated, his resolve strengthening. He held the infant gently to his chest. Although it was rather faint, he could hear the tiny _ba-bump ba-bump_ of Fai's heart, and a single tear slipped down his cheek. It was proof of the life he now protected, no matter how small it seemed.

"I swear."

--((00))-((00))--

He had returned to find the others in tears, sobbing brokenly in each other's arms. Syaoran awkwardly held Sakura as they tried to console one another. Clef stood nearby among the gathered throng of villagers below, a hand raised in prayer. Off to the side stood Ashura, looking rather…solemn. Not so much as that, but almost disgusted that something besides himself had managed to get rid of his god-sworn enemy. But even that didn't hold true, as Fai had chosen his own death himself.

"Kurogane-san," Syaoran called, catching sight of the older man as he walked up to them. Sakura looked up, her face wet with tears. Kurogane felt so weary, and his heart gave an odd little leap, as if he was coming home to something. A home that wasn't his Japan, but served just as well in his home country's absence.

"Hey."

The two ran over to him, their eyes still red from crying.

"Are you all right?" asked Sakura, "We were so worried about you and after what had happened to Fai-san, we…"

He could hear the tears swelling up in her voice and shushed her gently. Peeling back the folds of his cloak, Kurogane revealed to them his precious burden. The children's eyes widened upon beholding the infant baby.

"Fai-san?" Syaoran gasped, looking down at the slumbering blonde child. "Thank goodness!"

"He's alive!" exclaimed the princess excitedly, keeping her voice down so to not wake him. Kurogane nodded.

"He is. And it's because of this feather of yours, princess." Sakura beamed as the man handed her the delicate object, careful to not let it return to her just yet.

Mokona hopped onto the ninja's shoulder and peered down at the tiny infant. "So Sakura's feather allowed him to be reborn?"

"That's what Suu said."

"It's impossible."

The children jumped as they all turned to face Ashura, who was looking at the child with disbelief and…awe?

"You damn well better believe it," Kurogane said flatly, stepping between Ashura and the children. He gently slid the bundle into Sakura's arms, and the princess held the child close, Syaoran moving in front of her.

"Get the hell out," he seethed, "I don't give a rat's ass if you believe it or not." He would sooner die than give the man a clear shot to take the child away. "I'm not letting you near any of them. There's no boggart here to stop me from killing you this time either if you provoke me."

Ashura was still flabbergasted; it just couldn't get past all his reasoning.

"So don't provoke me," Kurogane hissed, "I'll kill you if I have to, but I'd rather not."

Syaoran looked up at him, somewhat startled. "Kurogane-san?"

"You're still his friend," he said, "And he would probably never forgive me if I did. But if it keeps you from hurting him further, I will kill you, even if it means he'll never speak to me again."

Ashura looked as though he felt like he should be scowling, but he wasn't. Kurogane watched him levelly, ready to defend his charges in a split-second's notice. The golden-eyed monarch was about to step forward, when the skies opened with a crack of thunder and they were all bathed in a warm white light. He tilted his head, as if listening to someone. Then, he nodded, and turned to face the small group.

"I will retire my advances," he said coldly, "If it is what the Four Creators decree, then so be it." His eyes turned stony, as hard as amber as he glanced at the sleeping child that was his rival, and then at the man who stood in his way. "But mark my words, this will not be the last time we meet. Consider yourself lucky the gods have decided to spare you this one turn. Your interference in our destined fight, as well as that of that monster, was mere coincidence."

There was a swelling sensation in Kurogane's chest, and he could feel it empower him with an awesome strength he had never felt before as he stood before the Celesian king. "There's no such thing as coincidence. There is only hitsuzen." Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. "And by that, I will kill you."

"I look forward to it," Ashura said icily, bowing his head shortly and disappearing into the vortex from which he came. And with that, he was gone.

--((00))-((00))--

Author's Notes: (does a happy dance) I actually finished it! YAYY! But what kind of half-arsed ending was that? Oy. When there's nothing better, there's always divine intervention! (hee!) In any case, the Four Creators are essentially the women of CLAMP. Aren't I so original? But since they are the creators of all the series that we all know and love, they are the deities of creation in Celes.

But that's the end of "The Man in the Glass!" Many thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Your feedback was what made this story happen.

Attempts at a sequel are already underway. It probably won't be as completely serious as this one, but I'll try. At this rate, it's primarily fluff to make up for the excessive angst.

THANK YOU SO MUCH! I look forward to writing some more stuff for you guys!


End file.
